


Space used to be the biggest thing, then I found your heart.

by moe20112233



Category: Robotech/Voltron (Comics), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Comfort, Future, Gay, Gay Keith, Hurt, Keith Is Gay AF, Langst, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person, Pining, Soulmates, background shallura - Freeform, bi lance, fight against the galra, galra - Freeform, gonna have a happy ending, hunks a good boy. Let him be happy, keith and lance love each other but are really bad at it, keith is there to comfort, klangst, let my boys be happy, lots of bitches who make lance feel awful, pidge just doesnt want to see anyone fucking in the kitchen, probably smut, referance to the ocean, sad endings suck, shiros a big brother who just wants to see everyone happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-02-11 13:10:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 25,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12935985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moe20112233/pseuds/moe20112233
Summary: 'Okay, calm down. It was just Lance. Just Lance. Lance Mcclain, the blue paladin… the sharpshooter… the loverboy. Just Lance. Nothing else. He didn’t have to be anything else. Except for the fact that Keith Kogane was hopelessly head over heels in love with him. And Keith being the stoic, brooding, moody, emo that he was; his solution to the problem was to try and ignore Lance. Not shut him out completely because they still needed to form Voltron and all, but not go out of his way to talk to him, for fear of revealing everything. 'AKA, Keith's got a massive crush.





	1. It's JUST Lance

Okay, calm down. It was just Lance. Just Lance. Lance Mcclain, the blue paladin… the sharpshooter… the loverboy. Just Lance. Nothing else. He didn’t have to be anything else. Except for the fact that Keith Kogane was hopelessly head over heels in love with him. And Keith being the stoic, brooding, moody, emo that he was; his solution to the problem was to try and ignore Lance. Not shut him out completely because they still needed to form Voltron and all, but not go out of his way to talk to him, for fear of revealing everything.   
Keith had always liked Lance, but after returning from the blade of marmora that was when he’d finally resolved to the notion that he was in love with him. And now Keith could barely look Lance in the eyes. Everytime he did the image of Lance in full on spread eagle flooded his mind and he would feel his face heat up and his pants tighten. His interactions with Lance now mainly consisted of congratulations after missions, and small glances whenever in the same room as each other. And Keith was fine with this. Well, not fine. Obviously he wanted to talk to Lance, hug him, hold his hand, kiss him. He wanted to share his deepest darkest secrets with Lance and wanted Lance to be able to do the same, but for the time being, just being in the same room as Lance made his face feel hot.   
But now, staying away wasn’t an option. Now they were hip to hip, faces inches from each other hiding from some sentres inside a Galra ship. And Keith just needed to keep it together. Lance, who was next to the door handle (They were in the Galra equivalent of a supply closet) and peered through the small crack between the wall and the door trying to see if there was anybody outside, or if it was safe to exit and continue with the mission. 

“You guys good?”, The blue and red paladin’s heard through their helmet comms.  
“Caught in a bit of a bind, tons of sentries placed outside our hiding spot, I don’t think we’re gonna be able to get out alone. Might need an extraction.”, Lance replied moving his head to try and get a better look at how many there were out beyond the door. He then turned to Keith, “There’s eight on the left, thirteen on the right, and six dead ahead. I know I’m pretty cocky all the time, and have complete faith in both of our skills, despite you having a stupid mullet, but I think this is one fight we can’t win.”, Lance whispered.  
Keith could feel Lance’s breath on his face as he spoke, and he was thanking god for all of the armor on, because if he actually had to feel Lance's chest pressed against his own, then the sentries would be the least of his worries, “Keith”, Lance asked moving his head forward a bit, snapping Keith from his thoughts.  
“Right, sorry…”  
“Are you okay? Did you get hurt on the way in here? Shit- you should have said somet-”  
“No I’m fine… just thinking”, Keith paused, touched at how Lance was so quick to worry for Keith’s safety.  
“Well I hope about how we’re going to get out of here.”, Lance turned away going back to his helmet comms, “Any update on that extraction?”  
“We can get you’re lions in the vicinity but Coran, Pidge, and Hunk are working on getting the crystal into the castle, and the Galra aren’t to happy about us taking their rock. So getting out of this ship itself is gonna have to be on you guys. Sorry.”, Shiro’s voice rang through.  
“Alright, so how do you want to do this?”, Lance asked turning his attention back to Keith. Keith turned his attention away from his love for a moment to think of a strategy out. Sure there was a slim chance of Keith ever convincing Lance to go on a date with him, but better the zero chance if they were both dead.  
“Okay… it’s gonna be risky, but this is only thing I can think of- we bust out back to back, shields out towards the front six, you work on the thirteen to the right, we’ll have a better chance of taking care of more of them from a distance, I’ll work on the eight to the left, who ever finishes first starts to take care of the six in front.”, There was a moment Lance took to comprehend the scenario.   
“This is only gonna work if we’ve got each other’s backs.”  
“You know Lance you and I may have a stupid rivalry- which I’d like to point out, I never really agreed to- but I’m not gonna let you die. I’ve got your back.”, It took a moment for Keith to realise what he’d said, and while the words weren’t suggestive, sexual, or romantic in even the slightest form- they meant something to him. He felt a flush appear on his face, and was very glad that there was little lighting in the closet to hide the pink tint that dusted his cheeks.   
“And I’ve got yours… On three?”, Lance asked placing a hand on the door handle readying his bayard and shield. Keith nodded doing the same and lining his shoulder up to Lances so that when the door opens they can quickly get into position, “3… 2… 1!”, Lance flung the door open and he can Keith stormed out. As they planned they quickly held their shields out to block the shots coming to them from the side. Lance made sure to not take much time with his aim and focus on shooting as quickly as possible. The success of this mission -and their lives- would depend on how quickly they could take out the bulk of the sentries. Keith swung at the targets as they approached, and was now very grateful that all those hours spent on the training deck with Shiro had paid off. One of the sentries their shields were pointed to darted at Lance. Keith, vigilant as always, swiftly spun on his heels contorting his body in all sorts of ways to shield Lance as he briskly swung his sword cutting the Galra robot in half. Lance glanced behind him as Keith got back into position and grunted out, “Thanks.”  
“I told you I’m not gonna let you die!”, Keith smiled back as he took out the final of the eight sentries he’d been tasked with. Lance laughed as he continued to shoot. After taking out the final sentrie the two turned their attention to the end of the corridor where they heard more Galra approaching.  
“Okay, we’ve gotta run now!”, Lance grabbed Keith's hand without even thinking and pulled him in the direction of the exit.   
“Guys, I’ve rigged an explosive to your left, should go off in about 10 seconds, it’s right by where your lions are, so you can use that to get out.”, Pidge called through their com system.   
“Got it!”, Lanced yelled back. After the explosion went off they bolted towards the opening in the space crafts walls, “Blue!”, Lance shouted upon seeing his lion. The giant robot space cat flew towards them and ate them, the equivalent of putting them into the control room, “Alright, where’s red?”, Lance asked finally letting go of Keith’s hand to pilot.   
“There!”, Keith squeaked out in between being embarrassed and fearing for his life. Lance and Blue dropped Keith off at his lion before turning their attention to the rest of the team.  
“Alright guys, we are in our lions and all good! Heading back to the castle now!”, Lance shouted.  
“Good to hear. We got the crystal on board, Hunk and I will provide cover fire for you two!”, Shiro smiled.   
“Hey Keith!”, Lance yelled, “I always knew we made a good team!”, He grinned cockily. That sent so many alarms off in Keith’s mind before he realised something.  
That fucker! He does remember the bonding moment! Oh wait… SHIT HE REMEMBERS THE BONDING MOMENT!


	2. There's only so many people to turn to in space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiros just being a good bro. He just wants keith to be happy. LET MY BOYS BE HAPPY

Keith didn’t know if he should be happy or mortified by the fact that Lance remember ‘the bonding moment’. Sure at first he was upset that Lance didn’t remember, he wanted them to be friends and Keith felt that was a pivotal moment in their relationship. But now, if Lance remembered, then that meant he remembered how he literally held him in his arms, playing with his hair, cooing him and telling him that everything was going to be alright. What if Lance had figured out Keith loved him? Oh god, now that was all Keith could think about. Why would Lance wait until now to tell Keith he remembered. Or maybe he didn’t, it’s not like he said explicitly that he remembered, maybe he just said that they were a good team because they were. Keith couldn’t take much more of this, he already knew he had it bad but now he was reading into every little thing Lance said.   
After docking Red the castles hangar, Keith made a beeline for the training room. He just needed to hit something. Get some frustration out, sexual and otherwise. However, and much to his dismay, Allura called a meeting to discuss how the mission went. Upon seeing Keith, Lance held his hand up for a high five, which Keith felt the need to pretend he didn’t see. After what the two had just been through, seeing Lance in the heat of battle and really working in tandem for the first time in quite a bit, it just made him love Lance more. To see his drive, and be back to back protecting each other. This was too much. He had to admit though, when he saw Lance lower his arm, his face adorned with a tinge of disappointment, he couldn’t help but feel a twinge in his chest.   
“Good work everyone, Glad to see we all made it back in one piece!”, Coran greeted, “The mission was a success, and we’ve captured the crystal. Tomorrow we’re set to restock on planet Zyrcone, so rest up.”  
“Can I ask, why Keith and I almost died for the crystal? What does it do?”, Lance asked.  
“It was stolen from the Zyrconian people. This was par to the agreement of our peace treaty. They join the Voltron Coalition, and we return their crystal.”, Coran explained.  
“But what’s so special about it?”, Hunk asked, “Is it like the balmera? Does it give them some sort of life force?”  
“Actually…”, Allura found herself having trouble explaining, “The people Zyrone are, a bit more- sexually promiscuous than most other species. The crystal helps to regulate…”  
“It regulates the mating cycles. Without it, the Zycronians have been thrown into an endless mating cycle.”, Coran said with less inhibition, “This will set things straight”, He added tapping the crystal which stood next to him.   
“Well that’ll certainly- be nice… for them?”, Pidge half-questioned, inching towards the door.   
“Everyone should rest up. That was a taxing mission, and tomorrow Is sure to be- interesting to say the least.”, Shiro reminded, pushing everyone towards the door.   
“Keith, I saw you heading towards the training deck earlier, I was wondering if I could join you.”, Keith wasn’t sure he heard correctly. The thought of training with Lance was certainly an appealing one, but he knew if he and Lance were sparring, that combined with all of the thoughts from earlier, and now he was thinking about mating cycles- he was sure he’d pop a boner, which he’d rather save himself the embarrassment of.   
“Uhh, actually… I think I’m just going to go to bed. Sorry.”, And he turned around trying to get to his bedroom as soon as possible. Trying to ignore the look on Lance’s face as he walked away. 

“I’m so hopeless!”, Keith said entering Shiro’s room and what he assumed to be the Earth equivalent of one in the morning.  
“Sure. Come on in Keith. I’m not trying to sleep or anything.”, He said very clearly trying to be sarcastic and monotoned. Keith flopped onto the floor face first as Shiro sat up and smiled down at his (Basically) brother with an apathetic smile, “Alright what is it this time? Did he smile at you, or did you catch him dancing again?”, Shiro snickered.  
“We were locked in that closet together and he was all sweaty from battle- Shiro”, He sat up looking at Shiro like he would never understand the hardships he was going through, “if we weren’t wearing armor I swear, I don’t think I would have been able to contain myself.”, Shiro at this point was well accustomed to Keith coming into his room to blabber about his hopeless love for Lance. To varying degrees of Keith hating himself for it, “And then he wanted to high five, and I left him hanging! SHIRO I LEFT HIM HANGING! And even then he still asked if I wanted to train, and I can’t handle that! Not after Coran and Allura were talking about fucking mating cycles- like are you kidding me! How do people expect me to keep it in my pants when we’ve been out here so long and then you just shove Lance in my face- then you have the AUDACITY to talk about mating! Shiro- I just love him so much, and it freaking sucks!”, He finally flopped back down on the floor with a loud sigh and stared at the ceiling.   
“Keith, I know we’ve had this conversation and I know that you’ve shot this down many a times, but here’s a thought and call me crazy- Tell him!”  
“How about you tell Allura huh?”, His response was immediate, “Think Shiro! Think! Something I can actually do! I mean at this point I can barely look at him because I just feel it in my chest-”  
“And your pants”, Shiro laughed under his breath.  
“Shiro this isn’t funny! Yes I want to pin him to a wall and fuck him! Is that what you want me to say? I’m a horny teenager okay! I need a solution, I literally can’t be in the same room as him.”  
“Keith I really don’t have any other advice to give you, either tell him how you feel or you’re just gonna have to get over him.”  
“But I don’t want to get over him. He’s just too perfect to forget about.”  
“Keith, I’m tired. So do your rambling, that you always do, where you tell me everything you love about him and then that makes you feel okay enough to sleep so we can both get some rest.”, Shiro snickered laying back down on his bed.  
“I don’t always do it!”, Keith Huffed defensively earning a really look from Shiro, “Okay whatever, but everything I say is true. I mean he’s got this perfectly tanned skin that make his eyes just- pop. They’re like- his eyes are like the ocean. Blue, gorgeous, and Shiro if he let me, I’d stare at them for hours. And don’t even get me started on his smile. It should be criminal to look so happy. And his laugh- Gahh! It’s like- remember when we went to see the symphony in 9th grade? It’s like that!”, Keith took a minute, “And his personality… where do I even start. Sure he’s a bit difficult at times, but he’s selfless and his jokes aren’t terrible all the time. Yeah his flirting is insufferable, but only because he’s not flirting with me! He’s sweet and if you’ve ever heard him talk about his family, he’d do anything for them and it’s so endearing. And he’s got this vulnerable side, like when we were looking for you and he was worried that he should leave voltron cause he wasn’t a good paladin and I just wanted to give him a hug and kiss him and tell him everything was going to be alright-”  
“Yeah and instead you insulted his math skills.”, Shiro joked.  
“Oh god don’t remind me!”, Keith took a breath, “You were right. That helped.”, He smiled, “Thanks for listening Shiro. Means a lot.”  
“Yeah well, just hurry up and tell him so I don’t have to keep listening to how many times you’ve fought dropping everything you were doing and screwing Lance til he can’t walk… You know maybe if you don’t tell him, I will!”  
“One, you wouldn’t dare. Two, I wonder what Allura would think if she knew how many times you stared at her ass per day.”  
“Touchee”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeet. So like, what do yall think so far? Im no good at notes really. But yee


	3. Someone like that doesn't wait forever

"Alright everyone, we've landed on planet Zycrone.", Coran spoke as he and Hunk moved the crystal onto a robotic cart that would make it easier to carry, " Now, remember, the people here are still experiencing their thrown off mating cycle. So, I'm not quite sure what to expect." 

"What do you think people are making out in the middle of the street? Or having sex at whatever this planet's version of a playground is?", Pidge asked. 

Coran and Allura exchanged glances, "Well", Allura spoke up, "We aren't exactly sure. When I spoke to the Zycronian Prince over the communicator this morning, they seemed desperate."

"Zycronian mating cycles are influenced by heat. Similar to felines on Earth if I'm correct. So It is quite possible that the people of this planet are all in heat.", This stunned the paladins who were now far more terrified to walk out of the palace than they were just moments prior. 

"So-", Lance began before getting cut off by Pidge.

"Just assume everyone in this planet is really horny and looking to get it on with anything that moves. So don't draw too much attention to yourself." 

"Kinda gonna be hard when you consider the fact that, one- we're the paladins of Voltron, two- we're seeking an audience with their Prince which Allura said no one has done in years, and three- we're carrying a giant crystal that is supposed to finally set all their... business straight.", Hunk said.

"He's got a point. Plus I am the one and only Lance Mcclain, so it's hard to resist me in the first place. Add that everyone's horny as fuck, and I know I'll just be that much harder to resist." Keith almost wanted to laugh but found it hard to when coupled with that fact that he himself was someone who found it extremely difficult to resist Lance. 

As the group’s conversation grew to a close the paladins were a bit on edge. This was weird, they had no idea what to expect when they walked out those doors. Allura and Coran went first, mostly due to the uneasiness of the paladins. Entering the streets, they were relieved to see that no aliens were out getting it on, however a little unsettled by the fact that there were no aliens at all. They cautiously made their way towards the large castle in the middle of the city. Where there they were greeted by open doors and signs that read ‘Paladins Of Voltron This Way’.

“Does anyone else find it weird that there’s no one else here?”, Hunk asked.

“This is a bit odd.”, Allura replied looking around the castle.

“Paladins!”, A voice rang out. Turning around all of the paladins saw a very sweaty man adorned in jewels running to catch up with them. The buttons on his pants undone, but nothing showing due to undergarments that everyone was very thankful this planet possessed in this moment, “I am Prince Thutol, I apologize for my current state, but without the crystal you now possess I’m afraid our species has been- preoccupied to say the least.”, He took a moment to catch his breath, “I’m afraid I have to excuse myself once more to my chambers. If you continue to follow the signs then”, He took another deep breath, clearly struggling to keep it together, “It will show you the core, where if you place the crystal- all- all shall…”, His breathing picked up, “Return”, He grunted out, “I must go now.”, He made a beeline for the nearest door and a muffled moan could be heard through the door, which did make the paladins uncomfortable but they continued down   
the hall to help the Zycronian people through their less than desirable problem. Sure sex was good, but in moderation. 

Throughout the hallway various… noises, explicit in their origin, could be heard. And Keith mind couldn’t help but wander to the blue paladin that sauntered in front of him. How dare he look so good. He and Hunk were laughing and Keith just started staring at his smile. How could he get teeth so white? The noises in the background however made his mind soon turn to less G rated thoughts. What would it be like to fuck Lance? Would Lance let Keith top? His mind kept playing a scenario where the other paladins were setting up the crystal and Keith pushed Lance into a nearby empty room and ravished him. And though he tried to will those thoughts out of his head for the time being, he found it incredibly hard. Much harder than usual at least. Perhaps it was the planet, maybe it was getting to him. Besides, it would be hard for anyone who had to listen to the animalistic sounds coming from the rooms of the castle.

After hooking up the crystal it took around an hour for someone to come find the paladins. And after many apologies and thanks the peace talk finally began. Although there really wasn’t much to negotiate after the paladins saved the entire species from death by sex. The Zycronians even offered to throw a party to celebrate, which even though Keith hated the idea of, after seeing how excited Lance looked about it, he couldn’t bring himself to say anything against going. Each of the paladins were offered a ceremonial robe, which corresponds to the color of their lion. They we   
like dresses in regards to length, with gold accents on the edges and a poncho type over coat from the waist up. 

After getting dressed, and Keith nearly having a shit fit over how good Lance looked, the Zycronian prince led the paladins to a large balcony which overlooked the city. Underneath, masses of people gathered. Each one of them cheering loudly as the paladins appeared from inside the castle. Lance’s eyes lit up at the sight and he immediately walked over to the railing and began waving excitedly at the people, “Yes, it’s the blue paladin! Lance! Your savior has arrived!”, He boasted.

Keith gave a small loving smile towards the way of the blue paladin before himself walking over and giving a timid wave to the aliens below, not taking his eyes off Lance for a moment. Soon after one of the Zycronians, the prince’s advisor, came up to Keith, “How long have you two been together?”, He asked.

“Hm?”, Keith replied confused.

“The blue one, how long have you two been romantic?”

“What?”, Keith stammered immediately turning red, “N-no you’ve got the wrong idea. We’re just friends!”

The Zycronian smirked, “That is not the look you give to a friend. That is the look the Spirit gives to the soul.”

“I’m sorry?”, Keith said having lost where the zycronian advisor was going.

“A Lover. A Mate. A one and only, pick your word but never use friend.”, He smiled. Keith opened his mouth to say something but the words wouldn’t seem to come out, “You should tell him how you feel. I’d do it soon too, the Prince seems to have his eye on the blue one as well.”, He motioned towards the prince who was eyeing Lance with something that seemed like lust. Keith looked over and then back at Lance. 

He bit his lip, 'Maybe I should say something…' But the thought was dispelled from his mind and replaced with 'If he had a prince pining after him he’d never go for someone like me. And Lance is straight, so what am I thinking.' 

Keith was once again snapped from his thoughts when the advisor spoke softly before walking away, “Someone like that doesn’t wait a long time, so I suggest if you feel something you make it known. After all, it’s hard to resist the charm of a Prince."


	4. Eyes like the ocean

“You should ask him to dance.”, Shiro said nudging Keith’s side. Keith was standing on the edge of the dance floor, his eyes fixed on Lance. Lance was looking at the dance floor nervously while fiddling a drink in his hand. 

“I can’t”, Keith sighed letting his shoulders drop in sadness. 

“Why not?”, Shiro asked. Keith merely pointed to the Prince who was walking towards Lance.

“That’s why.”, Keith watched as Prince Thutol said something to Lance holding his hand out. Lance looked at it skeptically for a moment before taking it with a smile on his face. Keith could have sworn he imagined it, but did Lance glance at him before accepting the Prince’s offer? Lance looked so happy to finally be able to dance, “It’s not fair.”, Keith whined to Shiro, “How am I supposed to compete with a Prince?”

“Keith, I don’t know if it can be considered competing if Lance doesn’t even know you’re playing.”, Keith sighed knowing that Shiro was right, “You can’t just expect him to know how you feel.”

“Do I have to bring up Allura?”, he asked turning his attention away from Lance.

“If I talk to Allura will you get off your ass and ask Lance to dance?”, Shiro asked clearly annoyed with how Keith had been handling this.

“I would, but Lance is having fun with Thutol.”, Keith said looking down at his drink.

“I wouldn’t be so sure.”, Shiro pointed at Lance who looked, uncomfortable to say the least. Like he clearly wanted to get out of the dance but didn’t want to be rude, “C’mon go be the prince he  
deserves. Save him from that clearly uncomfortable dance.”

“How? Should I tell him it’s time to go?”

“You really are hopeless.”, Shiro sweatdropped before grabbing Keith's drink from his hand, “Go cut in.”, He then pushed Keith onto the dance floor.

 

Keith stumbled onto the floor before looking back at Shiro with a pout. But after turning to Lance he did see the look of desperation on Lance’s face. He really didn’t want to be dancing with the prince anymore. Keith gathered all of the courage in his body. He could do this. Thanking god that he had downed a few drinks earlier and the alcohol was helping him with his strength, Keith walked gently up to Lance and Thutol. Lances eyes lit up when he saw Keith tap the Prince on the shoulder, “Mind if I cut in?”, He asked, his voice a bit shakier than he would have liked. 

The Prince clearly annoyed but wanting to be polite nodded before stepping away from Lance. Keith grabbed Lances hand willing a blush away from his face as he did. Lance smiled softly putting his hand on Keith’s shoulder. Keith very carefully and gently wrapped his arm around Lance’s waist before Lance spoke, “Thanks for the save. The Prince was getting more than a little handsy…  
You’d think after doing nothing but having sex for months the guy would be sick of it.”, He joked. 

“N-no problem.”, Keith found it difficult to hold a conversation. Keith had always loved Lances eyes and would sneak little glances when he got the chance, but now he was inches from Lances face and staring directly into those crystal pools of water. And he felt himself drowning in the ocean, and he didn’t want to get air. He only wanted to sink further and feel the waves over his head. It wasn’t until Keith realised Lance had been talking that he made a mistake. Keith opened his mouth to respond but all that came out was, “You have the most gorgeous eyes I’ve ever seen.”

“Wh-what?”, Lance asked his face turning a visible red, “Wh-where did that come from?”

Keith was startled as he realised what he’d said, “S-sorry… I didn’t- I just- Sorry…”, He didn’t know what to say. He couldn’t say that it slipped out because that would imply he’d been thinking about it. He couldn’t say that wasn’t what he meant because it was what he meant and he didn’t want to hurt Lance by turning it into some dumb joke, cause Lance’s smile when Keith said that was even better than Keith could’ve hoped for. Sure Lance was shocked, but he had a smile on his face. And it wasn’t until then that Keith realised not only did Lance not pull away when Keith complimented his eyes, but he stepped closer. 

“Don’t be sorry… T-thanks…”, He smiled once more looking down at the ground to the side, “Thanks…”, He said so softly that Keith almost didn’t catch what he said. Keith smiled, and turned just as red as Lance when Lance put his head in the crook of Keith’s shoulder, releasing their hands and wrapping his around Keith’s neck. Keith was a bit startled at the action but soon relaxed and wrapped his other arm around Lance’s back. And they just swayed in tune with the music. Softly. Quietly. Calmly. Comfortably.

 

 

“Gay~”, Pidge laughed looking over at the blue and red paladins from across the dance floor. 

“Yeah, yeah they are.”, Shiro said smiling.

“Does this mean we’re going to have to worry about them having sex in all parts of the ship?”, Pidge said making a gagging noise.

“As much as I’d like to stop watching the very obvious pining that Keith does, this is dancing. Not a love confession so I don’t think we have to worry about that yet.”, Hunk commented.

“Ah young love!”, Coran boasted, “I remember my first love. She was a blaxill of planet Klocuxalu. While a hideous peoples she really knew how to-”

“And I’m done with this conversation.”, Pidge said getting up before Coran started laughing.

“So Shiro I am curious, how did you get Keith to ask Lance to dance?”, Allura asked.

“Uhh, well… I made him a deal.”, Shiro said without giving the exact details of said deal, “And he saw how unhappy Lance looked with the prince.”

“Well Look at how unhappy the prince looks without Lance!”, Pidge pointed to the prince who was glaring and Lance and Keith while he danced with another Zycronian, “someone’s butt hurt he won’t be getting in Lance’s butt tonight.”, She laughed.

“Can we not talk about someone getting in Lance’s butt?”, Hunk asked. 

“Seriously look at him, he is not happy Keith cut in.”. 

“Well we won’t have to worry about it too much, we’ll be leaving after the party tonight.”

“Uh Oh…”, Pidge said, “Looks like Princy is going to break up Lance and Keith’s moment.”, and sure enough Thutol was walking towards Lance and Keith. 

 

“You’re really warm…”, Lance whispered into Keith, “It’s nice.”, He nuzzled further into Keith’s neck. 

“Thanks…”, Keith tightened his grasp on the blue paladin’s waist, taking in the comfort of having Lance wrapped in his arms. Although that comfort was short lived as Thutol soon pulled Lances shoulder making the two seperate. To which both paladins frowned. 

“Lance, make I cut back in?”, The prince asked clearly forcing as smile. 

“O-oh… But I was- Keith and I were-”, Lance was struggling with how to politely tell the prince no.

“I was thinking we could go and I could show you… what we talked about.”, Lance got a very disgusted look on his face which Keith hated. 

“With all do respect your highness I do not feel that would be the best idea. I’m happy here with Keith, so I think it’s best if-”

“I invite you to my castle, throw you a party, align my people with you and you still refuse? I’m a prince I could give you the world. This boy could give you nothing. He’s scrawny, and dirty. He’s a galra after all.”

“And he’s a paladin of Voltron. He’s my friend. Just cause I don’t want to have sex with you?!”, People were now starting to stare, “You’re a prince! You’re supposed to be corgel and kind. Not a I won’t take no for an answer asshole!”

“Lance-” Keith warned reaching out for his shoulder.

“No Keith, you’re gonna let him treat you like that? Treat me like that?”, Lance asked, “You were just in an endless mating cycle you’d think you’d want a break.”

“Lance…”, Shiro and the others approached trying to calm him down, “Remember that we are here as diplomats.”

“So you want me to go with him?”, Lance asked.

“No but we have to be polite.”

“I’m not going to let him talk about Keith like he’s nothing. And I’m certainly not going to be objectified!. Prince or not, you don’t see Princess Allura acting like this.”

“Lance, Zycronians are more sexually promiscuous than Humans or Alteans. It isn’t as big of a deal to them as it is to us. I’m sure this is a misunderstanding.”, Keith reminded even though he loved that Lance was so quick to defend him, “Your highness, I apologize, but the act of… sex, means something more where we come from. You don’t do it with someone you just met prince or not.”, Keith explained.

“Hmph, I think it’s time for the paladins of Voltron to Leave.”, Thutol spoke.

“Are you serious?!”

“Lance, stop.”, Keith said grabbing his shoulder, “Let’s just go back to the castle.”

“And Princess, though the restoration of our crystal is greatly appreciated, I think that the Zycronian people best stay out of the war. On both the Galran and the Coalitions side.”, Thutol motioned to his advisor before taking leave of the room. 

“Lance you couldn’t have waited until after we left to do whatever it was that you did, could you?”, Allura asked, “We needed to Zycronian alliance to gain access to the Sartien star system. Did Voltron even cross your mind when you were yelling or were you only concerned with yourself?”

“Allura, you can’t be serious he was asking me to-”

“We are diplomats. We do what is necessary when it is necessary. You have a team to think about… Sometimes I wonder why Blue ever chose you. Go back to the ship while the rest of us try to clean up your mess.”, Allura turned around dragging the other paladins with her leaving Coran and Lance alone. Keith looked back with a sad look as he saw Lance’s face fall.

“She didn’t mean that Lance, she doesn’t know the circumstances but I’m sure when she learns she’ll apologize.”, Coran tried to comfort.

“She’s right, I wasn’t thinking about Voltron… I’ll go-”, He shook his head thinking, “Wash Blue or something… I’ll see you guys later.”

 

Lance’s eyes truly were an ocean. And just like the ocean back on Earth, they could get dark, sad, scary, and so rough you’d wonder where you ever found the beauty.


	5. He wouldn't have even noticed Earth, had it not been highlighted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a small edit to Allura's yelling at the end of the last chapter, so please I suggest you go reread it, but if you don't want to I added this sentence, 
> 
> "Sometime's I wonder why Blue ever even chose you"

“I can’t believe he would jeopardize our alliance.”, Allura fumed as she attempted to find the Prince in the maze that Zycronians called a castle. 

“But Allura you don’t understand w-”, Keith started.

“And Keith, you were there you should have put a stop to whatever Lance was pulling. I swear Lance just makes too many jokes, not everyone appreciates his flirting.”, She said turning a corner.

“Allura Lance was-”, Pidge attempted to ease the situation but found herself unable to get a word in.

“I thought I stressed how important this was. Can’t he ever take things seriously. We have a universe to protect!”

“But Lance was-”, Hunk tried to step in.

“We should have known better than to trust him with something so important. We should have just left him at the ship! I mean what did he even do? He probably insulted the Zycronian’s culture or made a pass at the prince-”

“Princess!”, Shiro’s voice cut through the air like a knife. The princess finally stopped talking and looked at Shiro with confusion in her eyes, “Lance didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Of course he did, otherwise the prince wouldn’t have-”

“Keith, you were the only one there the whole time. Care to tell Allura the full story?”, Allura looked at Keith with expectant eyes.

“When I was dancing with Lance he told me how the Prince was making passes at him and grabbing places he should not be grabbing. Then Thotol tried to get Lance to go with him, to have sex, and when he refused the Prince got upset. Lance mentioned being happy dancing with me so Thutol started talking about how he was better than me, since he was a prince and I’m part Galra-”

“That’s when we all showed up”, Pidge started, “Lance was just defending himself and Keith.”

“And Keith tried to apologize to the prince but that’s when he suggested we leave. Then you showed up”, Hunk added.

“Princess you were too hard on Lance, he didn’t mean to screw up the alliance but you couldn’t expect him to put out for it.”, Shiro explained.

“We’re diplomats, not prostitutes.”, Pidge concluded.

Allura sighed. She looked around at the Coran and the Paladins, “You all should go back to the ship with Lance.”

“Princess, I believe you need to speak with Lance.”, Coran advised.

“What I need to do, is”, Allura took a breath, “I need to speak with the prince.”

 

 

After returning to the castle without Allura, Shiro had said he was going to talk to Lance. And after returning from that talk he didn’t seem any less on edge.  
“He says he’s fine, but I don’t know…”, Shiro told the group.

“He did this back at the garrison.”, Hunk said, “He’d shut down and insist everything was fine. He never wanted to worry anyone with his problems.”

“How did he get over it back then?”, Coran asked.

“I don’t know that he ever did… I tried to get him to talk to me, but he would never admit something was bothering him. And everytime something went wrong it just got worse… Normally he’d call his family but-”

“But now he can’t…”, Pidge finished sadly, “I was gonna suggest Matt and I go talk to him, but maybe that’s not the best idea.”

“I think you and Matt would be best used continuing construction on that satellite you’ve been working on.”, Shiro said.

“Right…”, Pidge hung her head and slowly made her way towards the door.

“What do we do?”, Hunk asked.

“I don’t think there’s anything we can do.”, Shiro conceded, “We just need to continuously remind him that he is a part of Voltron, that he is valued.”

“What is wrong with Allura”, Keith blew up, “Why would she- and then after we told her what happened- and she just- UGGG!”, Keith yelled as he slammed his fist into the castles dashboard, “What is wrong with her!? You can’t just say that to Lance he’s fragile!”

“Keith, I agree that the princess is- well I don’t know. I don’t know why she said what she did and why she’s acting like this, We can find another way to the star system, but for now we just have to-”, Shiro began before getting cut off.

“The Sartien Star system is where Altea was.”, Corans voice rang out through the control room. Everyone stopped what they were doing and immediately looked to him. He had sadness in his eyes, “Princess Allura and I never got to say goodbye. So, she was hoping to finally gain closure as was I. She likely takes Lances actions as a personal attack. If I was her age I might’ve as well. Give her time, she’ll realise she’s in the wrong. But remember Princess Allura is not any older than you. No doubt you would have acted the same if it was a chance to go back to Earth.”

“That’s not an excuse.”, Keith challenged before huffing and walking out of the room. 

“I’ll go after him.”, Shiro sighed before following.

Hunk looked at the door then at Coran and sighed, “Looks like this Voltron is finally finally apart just like the last.”

 

 

“Keith wait!”, Shiro called before finally catching up with the mulleted teen.

“What?”, Keith hissed.

“You can’t be angry at the Princess just like she can’t be angry at Lance.”, Shiro explained, “This is all just one big misunderstanding-”

“That’s the thing though. We cleared up the misunderstanding. She knows the truth, she knows what really went down. And yet she’s still with the Prince right now instead of apologizing to Lance.”, Shiro was about to speak but Keith kept talking, “You can’t say things like that to him. He already doubts his position on this team. He’s got serious self doubt and the princess just proved him right. When you came back and I was was piloting black he said he should step down. When I came back from the blade of marmora he said he should step down. What do you think he’s going to say now? The walls in this castle aren’t great for keeping in noise, and everytime he cries, EVERYTIME, I can hear it. He just sits in his room alone and cries. And now you’re defending the princess when Lance is probably breaking down?”

“Keith-”

“No. I don’t want to hear it. I’m going to bed. You should go apologize to Lance, and tell Allura to do the same.”

 

 

At the earth equivalent of 2 AM, Keith entered his bedroom after a three hour long training session (To relieve his anger) and heard the crying he’d been expecting to. It made his heart twist in ways unheard of. ‘I should go in there’, he thought, ‘but what would I say. How could I comfort him.’ The crying stopped a moment later which while Keith was happy it stopped also thought about how Lance had likely just cried himself to sleep… alone. That was all it took for his body to get up and wander over to Lances door. 

He knocked on it timidly and when he received no answer, because Lance was likely asleep, he barged in. He quietly made his way over to the bed but was confused when there was no Lance. Lance wasn’t in his room. ‘Oh god where did he go?’, Keith began searching all over the castle. The training room, the kitchen, Blue’s hangar; Keith ended up finding Lance sat on the floor in the observation deck looking at the hologram map, he recognized the highlighted planet. Earth.

It was small in comparison to the rest of the stars and planets on the map. Keith wouldn’t have even looked at it twice had it not been selected. Above it was a synopsis of Earth is some squiggly markings that was more commonly referred to as Altean. Lance’s back was to Keith but that didn’t disguise the sniffles and sobs that rang throughout the room. A few moments later Lance began speaking softly. Keith didn’t understand at first until he realised that Lance was speaking Spanish, “Quiero volver a casa. Los extraño tanto.”, 

_**I want to come home. I miss you so much.** _

“¿Crees que estoy muerto? No estoy muerto.”

_**Do you think I’m dead. I’m not dead.** _

“No pertenezco al espacio. Sólo soy un chico estúpido de Cuba. Sabía que no podía venir aquí. Por favor déjame volver a casa.”

_**I don’t belong in space. I’m just some stupid boy from Cuba. I knew I couldn’t make it out here. Please let me come home.** _

Keith stomach was in knots. Being from Texas Keith was pretty well versed in Spanish and understood every word that came out of Lances mouth. Each word was like a knife.

“Soy un fracaso. Una falsificación. Estúpido. Valor. Debí haber muerto en una de nuestras primeras misiones.” 

_**I'm a failure. A fake. Stupid. Worthless. I should've been killed on one of our first missions.** _

That was it, Keith couldn’t take anymore. His mouth began moving, “Pero si no estuvieras aquí, estaría muerto.” (But if you weren’t here I’d be dead.) Lance whipped around at the sound. Keith’s eyes met his and Lance could barely make out who it was through a tear filled blur. Lance wiped at his eyes and after realizing it was Keith let out a long breath before turning back to the holomap. Keith softly made his way over to where Lance sat, and took a seat beside him staring at the hologram of Earth rather than Lance in an attempt to decrease tension.

“How much did you hear?”, Lances soft voice trembled out.

“All of it.”

“How much did you understand?”

“...”, Keith paused, “All of it.”

“Sorry…”, Lance mumbled. Keith looked at Lance wide-eyed. ‘Why is he apologizing?’, He thought.

“You’ve got nothing to be sorry for.”, Keith took a breath, “None of that stuff you said about yourself is true.”, Keith wasn’t sure how to go about this. He wasn’t really good at comforting people, so he was trying to say what he thought.

“...”, Lance remained silent, and Keith swore he saw the speed of his tears pick up.

“Lance, do you actually think that- that you should’ve been killed?”, Keith asked hesitantly.

“The answer I can give you isn’t the answer you’re hoping for.”, Lance replied.

“Lance…”, Unsure of what to say next Keith placed an arm around Lance’s back and scooted closer to him. Taking him in a hug. ‘Don’t get hard. Don’t get hard’, Keith repeated in his mind, ‘he needs you to comfort him so don’t ruin the moment with a boner’.

“I miss Earth. I miss the sky. I miss the Ocean. Rain. Home… I miss my family.”, Lance lamented.

“Y’know Voltron is a family too…”

“But, not my family.”, There was a pause, “Voltron is like your family Keith. Coran’s the crazy uncle who always makes people laugh, Pidge is the annoying little sister who you couldn’t imagine life without, Hunk is like that cousin who’s way too nice to even be related to you, Shiro the supportive older brother, you’re the quiet middle child who’s so talented you kinda wonder where it came from, and Allura’s like the-... She’s like the mom. She loves her family, and pushes out anyone who comes between them. She protects her family, and punishes the rest… I don’t fit into that.”, Lance nuzzled into Keith’s side and his sobs became louder. Keith felt his side become damp from Lance’s tears. 

“Encajas en mi familia” (You fit into my Family) “My mom left me and my dad when I was a kid, and my dad died shortly after, so I never really had a family. But whenever I’m with you I forget about that. When I’m with you, that’s all I need.”, Keith let slip out. Lances breath hitches unsure if he heard Keith correctly, and it was at that moment that Keith’s face went completely red and he sputtered out, “I mean you as in Team Voltron! All of you!”, He pushed away from Lance and stood up turning around, “I should go to bed- sorry to-”

“Don’t-”, Lance was now standing, holding onto Keith’s shirt, “Please… Can’t we just-”, Keith turned around finally looking Lance in the eyes for the first time that night. They were puffy and red. His face was wet and he looked so unlike himself. He looked like he hadn’t slept in days, like he was withering away. 

“Y-yeah…”, Keith walked closer wrapping Lance in a hug. Lance let out a large wail into Keith’s shoulder finally allowing himself to truly break, “It’s okay… I’m here. I’ll always be here.”

“K-keith… I’m going to let Allura take over Blue.”, He breathed out.

“What?”, Keith asked tightening his grip on the blue paladin.

“For now… I talked to Blue about it. She said- she said it was a good idea.”, Keith’s heart at this point was broken in two.

“Lance, I don’t care what anyone else says or thinks, you are a part of team Voltron. Never forget that. You didn’t do anything wrong, you are the Blue paladin, the rightful blue paladin. You are irreplaceable.”, He calmed, “Eres un chico de Cuba. Un individuo. Fuerte. Tipo. Valiente. Eres parte de una familia, lance. Eres mi familia.”

 

_**You're a boy from Cuba. An individual. Strong. Kind. Brave. You're part of a family, Lance. You're my family.** _


	6. Give it a couple hundred thousand years, and a brand new planet will form

When Keith woke up the next morning he felt a weight on his chest. He also noticed how he wasn’t in his bed, but instead his chair in the castles observation deck. Opening his eyes further he looked down to see Lance curled up close to him staring right back into his eyes. Keith’s heart began beating a million miles a minute because ‘OMG this perfect boy and I just slept together, not like SLEPT together slept together, but Holy shit he’s looking at me. His eyes are so pretty- Oh my god I think I’m going to get a boner. He’s right on top of me if he felt it I would die. DO SOMETHING KEITH! ABORT ABORT ABORT!’, Keith flailed in surprise and he and Lance went toppling off the chair onto the floor.

“Good morning to you too-”, Lance groaned rubbing his elbow.

“Sorry, you startled me was all…”, Keith said standing up with a hand on his butt which had taken the brunt of his fall. He held a hand out for Lance, which the blue paladin took without a second thought. There was a moment of awkward but comfortable silence.

“Thanks for last night…”, Lance said softly, “I needed it, plus you make one hell of a pillow.”

“N-no problem…”, Keith was now thinking about how he wished he’d woken up before Lance. Getting to hold him as he slept soundly was something Keith very much wanted to do. 

“Guess we should get breakfast…”, Lance suggested. Keith nodded and the two exited the observation deck and headed towards the kitchen where they assumed everyone would be, “I’m gonna tell Allura to pilot Blue.”, He spoke.

“Lance-”

“Just for a little bit. I mean she was right, I don’t think about the team, I think about myself. I think for the time being she should pilot. Plus, it’ll give me a much needed break.”, He laughed trying to make light of the situation.

“I thought we talked about this, she wasn’t right last night-”

“Maybe not about last night, but there are other times where I’ve put myself before the team-”

“Name one!”

“Allura should pilot-”

“See you can’t!”, They walked in silence for a moment.

“... Keith, for now I can’t. If I held the team back, or worse got someone killed-”

“But-”

“Keith please… It’s not permanent. But I need to figure somethings out. I’ll train and hone my skills then I’ll come back as a worthy paladin.”

“You’re already a worthy paladin.”

“Well I’ll come back as a more worthy one.”, Lance knocked Keith in the shoulder, “If you’re so insistent on me being a pilot then maybe you could help me train. The faster I get better, the faster I’ll be a pilot again.”

Keith looked at Lance cautiously, “Fine. But I’m holding you to a strict schedule. My goal is to have you back within the week.” Keith laughed knocking Lance’s shoulder in return as the two entered the kitchen. All eyes fell upon them immediatly. Well mostly Lance, after last night this was the first time everyone (except Shiro) was seeing him. Allura was conveniently not in the room.

 

“Hey Lance!’, Hunk smiled, “Made specially for you!”, He places what looks like waffles in front of Lance as he sat down, but with the whole alien food thing you never know what it’ll taste like. 

“Thanks bud!”, Lance smiled before taking a bite, “HOLY- HUNK THIS TASTES EXACTLY LIKE WAFFLES!”, He said his mouth instantly watering wanting nothing more than to take another bite.

“You’re favorite!”, Hunk laughed before putting spiced up food goo in front of everyone else. 

“Hey wait how come everyone else has food goo?”, Lance asked, “That’s not fair, here there’s more than enough I’ll share”, Lance began cutting the waffle like food into chunks to share.

“No Lance that’s for you-”, Pidge said.

“We’re good with the goo!”, Matt added. 

Lance looked around before leaning back in his chair. He looked at the ground and spoke softly, “I know what you guys are trying to do… You’re trying to make me feel better about what Allura said. I appreciate it, but I’m fine.”, This caused Keith to look at him out of the corner of his eye, “I don’t need all this. We haven’t had something like Earth food in months. I’m not about to hog all of it, now pass your plates over so we can share.”, Everyone looked at each other nervously before passing their plates over to Lance. 

About halfway through their meal, and after lots of laughing the mood shifted when Lance asked Coran a deadly question, “Where’s Allura?”, Everyone stopped talking and looked at him for what seemed like the eight millionth time in the last 24 hours. 

“The control room I believe…”, Lance nodded and got up despite everyone’s protests. 

Keith grabbed hold of his wrist before he left the table not wanting anyone to know what he was saying he spoke in spanish, “Esta es una gran decisión, ¿quieres que vaya contigo?”

_**This is a big decision, do you want me to come with you?** _

Lance smiled softly at the thought before nervously shaking his head. This was something he had to do alone.

 

 

“Allura?”, Lance asked nervously upon seeing her facing outwards towards the galaxy. She turned to meet his gaze but then turned back around, motioning for him to come stand next to her, “Allura there’s something I need to tell you-”

“Do you see that collection of space dust?”, She questioned pointing ahead. Lance remained silent not knowing exactly where she was going with this, “That was Altea. Those small particles of dust are my home. My friends. My family. That’s why the alliance was so important to me. I wanted to see my home one last time.”, Lance called upon the vague recollection of Keith explaining that to him the night before, “I said things I didn’t mean last night, Lance. You are important to this team. I should never have expected you to harlot yourself out to the prince like- like some-”

“Harlot?”, He asked with a small chuckle.

“Yeah… I’m sorry”

“Apology accepted! You said that, That”, He said pointing, “was the remnants of Altea?”

“Unfortunately.”, The princess sighed. Lance got a large grin on his face, “What?”, The princess giggled.

“Well, look! It’s spiraling around itself. I may not have been the best at all the other sciences, but I was great at astronomy. Since they’re all spiraling that means something in there has got some sort of gravitational pull. So more and more dust will accumulate, and the gravity will get stronger and in a couple hundred thousand years- Boom! Brand new planet Altea. Made right from the remnants of the old!”, He made a large movement with his hands signifying the boom which made the princess laugh.

“Wise. At least it’s nice to say goodbye.”, She whispered staring into the empty void.

“I wish I had the chance.”, Lance murmured, “I just had to leave. Everyone at home probably thinks I’m dead… I want you to pilot blue-”

“Lance I told you I didn’t mean what I said-”

“And I believe you! I do… But just because you didn’t mean them, doesn’t mean they aren’t true.”, Lance sighed, “I want to get stronger. So at least for a little bit, I think it’s best if you pilot Blue. You were better with her than I ever was. I just- I need to figure some things out. Keith offered to train me! So-... Just for the week.”

“Lance, you are the pilot of the blue lion. I was a placeholder. You are the true blue paladin of Voltron… That being said, you and Keith can still ‘train’ all you want!”, She laughed.

“You really think I’m meant to pilot blue- and hey wait what’s ‘train’ supposed to mean!?”

“Oh please, you two really think you’d actually get any training done?”, She asked implying they’d probably get two seconds in and then just start making out.

“Hey we don’t fight as much anymore! We’ve bonded!”, He said missing her intentions.

“You’re hopeless Lance.”, She jokes, “But yes, you are the blue paladin. Now, go get ready for training. I’m going to finish saying goodbye.”

“Okay.”, Just as Lance reached the door he turned around and asked, “How did you get the Prince to let us into the star system anyway?”

“He made a unwelcomed pass at one of my paladins. I merely made an unwelcome pass at his face.”

“NO WAY! You punched him?!”

“Well it doesn’t sound as lady like when you put it that way, but in layman's terms, yes. I punched him.”, Lance smiled laughing towards the ground before exiting the control room. He needed to tell Keith he’d still be piloting his lion.

 

“Keith~”, Lance sang as he entered the training room where he assumed he’d find the red paladin.

“Yeah?”, Keith asked all sweaty and out of breath as he dodged a punch from the robot simulation.

“Allura’s not going to pilot blue.”, He smiled.

“Good! I told you, you’re the blue paladin. No one else!”, He threw a punch.

“Aww would Keith miss me if I left?”, Lance asked with a cheeky smile on his face.

“Don’t ask dumb questions Lance!”, Keith deftly dodged another punch and kick.

“Side by side fighting, comforting me, and now saying you’d miss me, “Si no lo conociera mejor, diría que estás enamorada de mí.”

_**If I didn’t know any better I’d say you were in love with me.** _

 

Keith -who had been dodging left and right- suddenly found his face red, his heart beating fast, and his brain not working. And took a very hard blow to the side of the face, knocking him out cold.


	7. He tried to get closer, if that was even possible

“Keith~”, A voice rang out, “Keith!”, It called again.

“Mmm, five more minutes”, Keith rolled over buiring his, for some reason, throbbing head in something very warm.

“Vamos Keith. Estoy solo”

 

_**Come on Keith, I’m lonely.** _

 

Okay that voice was way to low and sexy for Keith. It was clearly toying with him. He finally gave in and opened his eyes to find the warm thing he’d snuggled into was in fact legs. And not just anyones legs, Lances legs. So now he was face to face with Lance’s crotch, AND Lance had been the one to tell him he was lonely in a way that was far too suggestive to mean lonely as in sad, “Siento que te hayan golpeado, pero no sabía que estaba tan distraída.”

 

_**I'm sorry you got hit, I just didn't know I was so distracting.** _

 

‘Holy shit… He know! OH MY GOD HE FUCKING KNOWS! HE KNOWS I’M IN LOVE WITH HIM! Okay, wait Keith calm down. We prepared for this situation. NO WE DID NOT! Okay, umm- ABORT?! We did that last time, my butt still hurts- I AM NOT PREPARED FOR THIS SITUATION!’, Keith was mentally screaming. It took everything in his body not to scream and run away.

“Hah!”, Rang out breaking Keith’s internal freakout, “Dude you should see the look on your face!”, ‘Oh thank god. He was joking’, Keith took a breath of relief as he pushed out of Lance’s lap.

“Ha had very funny moron…”, He looked around, “Was I out long?”

“Only about 5 minutes.”, Lance then stood up, “here.”, He held his hand out for Keith who gladly took it, “Can you walk?”

“Yeah. I’m fine… Head hurts a little though.”, He nodded sheepishly.

“Well after training you can lay down. I’ll even give you a head massage”

 

 

Training had ended an hour ago, and Keith was trying to take a nap. Keyword, trying. Trying and failing horribly. His head hurt way too much. Maybe he could go in and take Lance up on his offer. Would that be weird to ask Lance for a head massage? Was he kidding earlier? Why was Keith so hopeless. He couldn’t ask Lance to do that. This was Lance fucking Mcclain. He would probably get hard the second Lance’s hands were in his hair. Maybe he could ask Shiro for a massage, he’d never get hard during that. Or maybe Allura or Coran had some weird alien aspirin. Though Keith admittedly didn’t want to talk to Allura. He’d ignored her all throughout training. Lance may have forgiven her but that’s just who Lance was. He was a good person, kind, trusting, forgiving. Keith on the other hand would not be so easily moved by tails of Altea’s lost. 

And though Keith had resolved not to do it. Not to ask Lance, when he got out of bed he stopped right in front of the door to the blue paladin’s room. And before he could even scold himself he was knocking on the door. And when Lance opened the door and invited him in, before he could mentally yell at himself his feet were stepping inside and plopping down on the bed. 

‘Oh my god I’m on Lance’s bed. God in my dreams this was not how it went.’

“What’s up man?”, Lance asked returning to whatever it was he was doing before Keith came in.

“W-well I- It’s just that… I- um…”, Keith was having trouble with his words. Lance looked at him and chuckled.

“Dude, what’s up?”, He asked once more.

“My head- and earlier you said that you’d, well- I’m sorry this is stupid I’ll go.”, Keith stood up to leave before Lance was dragging back on top of the bed. Lance sat down with his back against the wall, and patted his lap for Keith to lay his head on.

“Head still hurting?”, He asked quietly, not wanting to be too loud for fear of making it worse.

“Mm.”, Keith nodded before tentatively placing his head in the aforementioned lap. Keith was pretty tense at first. It wasn’t until Lances fingers were expertly caressing Keith’s scalp that he was able to relax. Lance’s fingers dances in his hair, and Keith swore he’d never had an experience greater than this. The way his hands twirled and rubbed in just the right places. It was like making love to a skull. 

“Hmmm.”, Holy shit.

“Keith what are you-”, Holy shit, “Oh my god! Are you purring!”, HOLY SHIT!

“N-no”, Keith stammered out pushing upwards off Lance’s lap.

“You totally were! You were purring! Like a cat!”

“Was not!”

“Were too! Is this some Galra thing!?”

“I’m Leaving-”

“No Keith~”, Lance whined getting up fallowing Keith, “C’mon. It wasn’t that bad-”

“Yes it was.”

“No- It was adorable-”, Keith stopped. Lance just called him adorable. Lance. Lance Mcclain. The blue paladin. The loverboy, called him adorable. Keith could die happy.

“Y-you really think so?”, Keith’s reaction surprised Lance, but it was kind of equally as adorable as Keith purring so…

“Yeah…”, There was a silence, “C’mon I bet your head still hurts.”, Keith nodded before the two lay back down. This time Lance instead of sitting up with his back to the wall was lying down beside Keith. Keith could feel the warm on his back and was pretty sure that in fact, he HAD died, and was now in heaven. The hands returned to his head and after much more purring, he found himself lulled into a gentle sleep.

 

“This is invasion of privacy-”, Hunk whispered.

“No, this is blackmail.”, Pidge retorted

“That somehow makes it worse. And who do you plan on blackmailing with these. No one in the castle cares-”

“But they THINK we do.”, Pidge was holding a camera taking pictures of the blue and red paladin as they slept side by side. Lance’s body draped around Keith’s. Keith turned in close to Lance snuggling against his chest, legs intertwined all the way down. Lance’s lips were even pressed to the top of Keith’s head.

“Do they though? Do they really?”, Hunk asked, “I mean look at them. They’ve got to be together at this point right? No one just sleeps like that together if they’re not a couple.”

“If they were together Keith would have told me about it. Just the other night he came into my room sulking about how hopeless he was at talking with Lance.”, Shiro interjected. Yep, he’s here too.

“So he just skipped the whole talking part and went straight to sleeping with the guy-”

“Pidge they have clothes on, they clearly didn’t-”

“I meant it literally Hunk. For once I’m not talking about Lance and Keith’s sex life. Just their hopeless mutual pining.”, It was at that moment that Keith began to stir. The three onlookers held their breath, as Keith’s unconscious body attempted to snuggled in closer to Lance. (If that was even possible)

“We should go before he actually does wake up and decides to slit our throats.”, Shiro suggested.

“One more”, Pidge snapped a final photo, “I’m making big bucks tonight!”, They left the two paladins cuddled in each others arms. However one of them had heard their conversation. And on one them was very internally freaked out right about now. Because, ‘Wait, he like me too?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me who you think knows, Lance or Keith? TBH I haven't written the next chapter yet, so Idk. Put who you want it to be in the comments and I'll either go off what I want, or I'll look at what you guys said if I'm a dumb author and can't come up with my own ideas. SEE YA! I GOT TO GET UP EARLY TOMORROW!


	8. A heartbeat can be the most calming thing in the universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a bit of smut in this (Keith jerks off) Not like a lot, but y'know
> 
> Also, sorry this chapter is so short, but I've got other things to do. But I go on break tomorrow so expect more over the next few weeks.

Lance heard the door shut and immediately opened his eyes. He looked at the red paladin he held in his arms. The image brought a soft smile to his face. Keith looked so peaceful while he slept. Hair draped across his forehead, mouth parted slightly, chest rising and falling steadily with each breath. Lance held an inhale and listened for a moment. He listened for Keith’s heartbeat. After the last time they’d fallen asleep together, he found it a very comforting sound. Lance pressed a soft kiss to Keith’s temple before pulling the mulleted teen even closer and tightening his hold.  
The thought that Keith liked Lance had a blush making an appearance on Lance’s face. But nonetheless, he shut his eyes once more and attempted to rejoin Keith in the land of dreams. The warmth that radiated off the smaller boy’s body alone was enough to lull him into unconsciousness, but there was more. Keith always smelled like a campfire, and as someone who used to go camping with his siblings, Lance was more than happy to breath in the scent. And there was his heartbeat. It really WAS a calming force. He now associated it with the night Keith spent comforting him. It was relaxing and made him feel safe. It made him feel wanted, loved and appreciated. 

“Eres un chico de Cuba. Un individuo. Fuerte. Tipo. Valiente. Eres parte de una familia, lance. Eres mi familia.”

_**You're a boy from Cuba. An individual. Strong. Kind. Brave. You're part of a family, Lance. You're my family.** _

Keith’s words suddenly flooded back into Lance’s mind and realised he would give anything to hear Keith say them again. He would do anything to hear Keith call him his family. Because family meant alot to Lance. Being someone’s family means you’re their everything. That’s how it should be. Unfortunately that’s not always how it is. And it was in that moment that he also remembered Keith’s words about how his mother left and his father died. Keith was alone most his life. He’s lost so much more than Lance could even begin to fathom. He’d lost his mother, father, Shiro (TWICE!) and it was in that moment Lance decided Keith would never lose him. He would never leave.   
“Siempre estaré aquí para ti. Tú también eres mi familia.”, He whispered.

_**I’ll never leave you. You’re my family too.** _

He placed another kiss to Keith’s forehead, almost as if making sure he was still there before finally succumbing to his heavy eyes.

 

“Lance-”, Keith groaned poking the blue paladin’s cheek whilst trying to contain a blush at the precarious position he’d woken up in, “Lance”, He spoke again. Keith in reality had been up for 20 minutes, but spent that 20 minutes just looking at Lance and relishing in their position, “Lance we’ve gotta get up.”

“Mm, but I want to cuddle more~”, Lance’s voice rang out. Keith immediately became a sputtering mess.

“B-but w-we… we have to- get up-and! Train… and…”, He trailed off when Lance draped his leg around Keith pull them even closer together (Which are we sure is even physically possible?)  
‘Holy shit, now that I know it’s a crush and not disgust I can totally have some fun with this. I don’t need to tell him that it’s mutual RIGHT away, I mean I want to really enjoy this first’, Lance thought to himself before smiling into the top of Keith’s head, “You’re still really warm.”, He grinned.

“Thanks… You are too.”

“You’re super warm though.”, Lance took a break breathing in Keith’s campfire scent, “Caliente”

_**Hot** _

‘Oh my lord he just called me hot!?’

‘Oh my lord I cannot believe I just called him hot.’

“U-uhm, Lance… Are you feeling a-alright?”, Keith asked nervously.

“Estoy bien si estás aquí.”

_**I’m fine if you’re here** _

Oh.

“Lo haces todo mejor”

_**You make everything better.** _

_Oh._

“Eres todo lo que necesito”

_**You’re all I need** _

_OH._

Keith pushed out of Lance’s grasp at full force not even caring when his butt hit the ground with a thud. Lance finally opened his eyes at the loss of having a person in his arms. Keith looked at him and opened his mouth but no words came out. His eyes flicked to the door, then back to Lance. Then to his own groin, back to Lance and finally he pushed up off the ground and bolted out the door back into his own room.

When his door shut he locked it, put his back to the wall, and slid down finally letting out the breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. He looked back to his pants and mentally cursed hoping to God Lance didn’t notice, praying to everything that Lance couldn’t tell. He was thankful he was wearing sweatpants, but they did little to help. To hide his shame, and the truth. The truth that Lance talking sexily into his ear compliments compliments in Lance’s native tongue had got him riled up. It got him hot. It got him hard.

 

Keith found shame in the moments he found his hand wandering down to palm himself through his pants. But couldn’t deny the pleasure. He slipped his hand into his boxers gripping himself and imagining it were Lance’s hands. Imagining Lance’s slim caramel fingers wrapped around his length and pumping with vigor. He imagined Lance at one point getting fed up that his fingers weren’t enough, and taking Keith in his mouth. Bobbing up and down looking up at him through lashed eyes full of lust. “Lance~”, He moaned out between breaths. Keith imagined that his thumb was Lance’s tongue flicking over the tip causing Keith to buck his hips. As his breath became more sporadic his mental images clouded and just before the final image of Lance slipped away he found himself spilling into his own hand.

“Fuck…”, He breathed out. He sat there for a moment before cleaning himself up, ‘Where did all that shit come from?’, He asked himself referring to what Lance had said earlier, ‘doesn’t he know you can’t just say stuff like that outloud. He probably doesn’t even mean it, he’d probably just messing with me.’, Keith frowned, ‘I’ve got to stop jerking off to the thought of him. I mean he’s in the next room. If I can hear him crying, then if I get too loud he’d absolutely here.’ Keith mentally scolded himself before putting on a clean pair of clothes, ‘I don’t think I’d be able to control myself if he started talking to me like that again…’, He thought as he made his way to the control room, and upon entering he saw Lance getting fitted in a new skin tight black suit, which Keith remembered Coran briefly mentioning the day earlier, but that was at the back of his mind because, ‘Fuck Lance is hot’. Lance looked at him and shot Keith a toothy grin, ‘Quiznack this is going to be a long day.’


	9. He deserves the world and more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I want to get back to updating every day. But I'm sick with one of the worst colds of my life, and it's been pretty bad.

That day Keith had to excuse himself from the group not once, not twice, but three times to jack off. Lance was extra flirtatious that day, and flirtatious towards Keith. He was never flirtatious towards Keith. At one point during training when Keith had pulled off a particularly tricky maneuver Lance smacked his ass in congradulations. That was the first time he had to leave. It sent the blood to Keith’s face and his crotch. Why would Lance smack his ass. He’s _never_ done that before. Not so say that Keith didn’t like it, he could very much get used to it, however it was more than a little confusing to the red paladin. 

The second time he found it best to excuse himself was at the pool. Coran and Allura were finally getting around to showing the paladins how the ‘stupid Altean pool’ worked. And after getting in the water Lance looked right at Keith and then proceeded to do a handstand. Walking all the way over to Keith until they were set up to straight up 69. When he resurfaced to catch his breath Keith got a look at Lance’s rock hard abs glistening from the water before Lance said, “Siempre he querido probar que”

_**I’ve always wanted to try that** _

And ‘Oh my god try what? Try a handstand or try sixty nining- because holy shit I am so okay with both of those notions and oh my god I’m hard. Time to use the bathroom’  
The third time Keith had to leave was at dinner. Hunk had whipped up some corn dog looking food with a few alien ingredients saying he’s been trying to perfect more earth style food after the waffles he’d made Lance. Everything was fine until Keith looked over at Lance who was not eating the corn dog so much as he was sucking it off. And boy was he doing it well. Keith could see the way his tongue moved and he was taking that thing like a champ. He was wondering how no one else was noticing this erotic display until he realised it was probably his head overdoing how much Lance was sucking on this thing. He thought his mind must be playing tricks on him until Lance pulled off the food with a lewd pop before looking at Keith and whispering, “delicioso, ¿verdad?”

_**Delisious, right?** _

So now here Keith was on his way to the bathroom to jerk off for the third time today except now he knew what Lance would look like giving him a blow job, and he cursed the world because it was cruel. He got to the bathroom and while he was relieving himself of the, at this point, very obvious hardon various thoughts ran through his mind. 

‘What the hell was that? What’s going on with him today. It’s like he’s trying to drive me insane. It’s like an attack- every word carefully planned out to do this to me. He’s acting like-’, And Keith came to an earth shattering revelation, ‘He’s acting like he knows. Holy shit he knows. He knows and he’s been toying with me.’, Keiths anger caused his hand to work faster, ‘He’s acting like this is some kind of game. Like my feelings don’t matter. Like I’m just-”, Keith cut off his own thoughts when he reached his orgasm. Keith let a scowl appear on his face as he cleaned himself off and returned to the group. Lance’s eyes lit up when Keith walked back in the room and it took every ounce of willpower in Keith’s body to not only look away but to completely ignore Lance for the rest of the night.

He wasn’t about to sit around while Lance manipulated and made fun of his emotions and feelings. That wasn’t fair to him. He knew things with Lance would never work out the way he wanted to. Lance was too much of a player, he played with people’s feelings and flirted to his heart’s content. Why would anyone like that ever be a good match for Keith? Keith and Lance were complete opposites. Keith was dark and broody. Lance was light and bubbly. Keith liked to sit by himself and Lance loved to be the center of attention. Keith was anger. Lance was joy. They never would have worked. Keith was red and Lance was blue. But god he wished they could have made purple.

 

Maybe Lance had gone too far. Keith wouldn’t talk to him after the dinner incident. Lance was just doing some harmless flirting. And _yes_ maybe knowing that he was giving Keith boners was a little bit of a give away that he should stop, he just couldn’t bring himself to. Knowing that he was the reason Keith had to leave. Just imagining what Keith was doing to himself at the thought of Lance had the blue paladin close to getting himself hard. But then during the annual movie night, Lance tried to sit next to Keith to get some cuddling in (After all after cuddling the last two nights Lance was getting used to snuggling up to the mulleted boy) but everytime Lance attempted to make a move Keith brushed him off. It had honestly hurt a bit. 

For the entirety of the movie Lance was forced to watch Keith out of the corner of his eye. Forced to watch every cute reaction Keith made to the weird Altean movie Coran had dug up. Forced to keep his hands off. It was his own fault. It was his own fault Keith wouldn’t let Lance wrap his arms around the smaller boy’s torso. It was his own fault Keith glared at him whenever he whispered a witty remark about the movie. He needed to apologize. He needed to let Keith know the truth before it was too late. 

After all he deserved better than that. Keith deserved the world. Someone who would make him happy no matter what. Someone who would support him and make him feel loved. Not someone who would purposefully make him get a boner in front of everyone and tease him to no end. So when the movie ended and everyone took their leave Lance follow Keith out.

 

“Keith-”, Lance called, “Keith!”, Lance could see Keith cross his arms and begin walking faster, “Keith! C’mon slow down!”, He yelled now running to catch up.

“Lance go away.”, Keith huffed refusing to meet the blue paladins gaze.

“Keith I’m sorry okay-”

“I don’t think you are sorry!”

“I am! I took the joke too far but-”

“So my feelings _are_ a joke to you?”

“No Keith I didn’t mean it like-”

“I comforted you, and helped you, and this is the thanks I get?”

“Keith-”

“You know if you didn’t feel the same way you should have said so. I don’t appreciate being fucked with.”

“Please Keith just listen-”

“To what you’re lame excuses?! Lance it’s one thing to flirt with some weird alien who doesn’t care it’s another to do it to someone you know has feelings for you!”

“God Keith why do you always do this!?”

“Oh so now this is my fault?”

“You never listen! You’re so stubborn I’m trying to apologize-”

“Oh no I’m not going to let you flip the tables. I didn’t start this!”

“Of course you did!”

“How!?”

“By being you!”

“What the fuck is that even supposed to mean Lance!? What do you want me to do stop being me beca-mphf”, Keith’s yelling was cut off when his entire body was shoved against the wall and   
Lance’s mouth was on his. Their mouths worked in perfect harmony and the kiss was hot, rough, wet, and _needy_. Keith flipped them around so that he was now the one pushing Lance into the wall.

“Mmph”, Lance moaned into Keith’s mouth when his back hit the wall. When the kiss broke both of them were panting gasping for air, “God you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.”, Lanced breathed out.

“My room is closest.”

“Entonces, ¿qué estamos esperando?”

 

_**Then what are we waiting for** _


	10. Space is large, Cold, and Quiet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING

Space was big, and more than that it was empty. Yes there were millions of stars and planets, but for every cubic inch of a planet there was 6 million cubic miles of nothing. So it was easy to get lonely. Easy to think that you’re the only one up there. Space was quiet too, so even if you saw someone it could seem as if they were a million miles away. You could reach out and feel their warmth but still feel like you were watching them through a screen. That’s how Keith always felt. Until now.

Now he most _definitely_ not alone. Not when he could feel Lance’s large hot hands undressing and feeling every inch of him. Not when he could hear the quiet moans that came out Lance’s mouth in between breaths as Keith sucked and kissed his neck. Not when he could taste Lance. _Finally_

“God you don’t know how long I’ve waited to do this?”, Keith breathed out as he tore Lance’s jacket off and threw it on the ground. 

“Yeah?”, Lance asked returning the favor.

“You’re so beautiful.”, Keith said admiring Lance’s torso as he removed his shirt before reconnecting their mouths with a kiss. Their tongues danced together as they fumbled around looking for the bed. Upon bumping his calves against the edge of the mattress Lance twisted the two and pushed Keith down. Lance took a minute to admire Keith, shirtless beneath him, before climbing to straddle him. Lance bent down kissing Keith once more and began grinding their hips together.

They were desperate. Desperate for any contact. Desperate to get their clothes off. Desperate for each other. Keith’s hands moved to Lance’s ass groping and kneading his cheeks while helping his hips move around. Lance’s mouth left Keith’s and began roaming around the rest of his body. Kissing, licking, nipping, and biting all the way down his chest only stopping when they were met with the fabric of Keith’s pants. His hands hastily made their way to the unbutton them. And Keith did the same to Lance’s jeans. Lance stepped off the bed helping Keith to get his pants off before kneeling in front of the bed and practically ripping Keith’s pants off so fast he almost took the underwear with it. Not that that would have been a bad thing.  
Lance leaned forward kissing Keith’s dick through his underwear. Palming it and rubbing up and down the outline. However after getting so impatient with himself he pulled Keith’s boxers down aggressively and attacked Keith with his mouth. Taking all of Keith in one fail swoop. Using his hand to play with Keith’s balls. Keith wanted to throw his head back out of pleasure but willed himself to stay upright. He wanted the image of Lance sucking him off burned into his head for the rest of eternity. Lance was an expert at this. He hollowed out his cheeks and it was almost like he was trying to suck the life out of Keith. 

His head bobbed up and down and everytime he went up his tongue would swirl around Keith’s head and give it a little extra attention. Everytime he did Keith shuddered. Keith pulled Lance up off his dick and kissed him once more. He would have loved to keep going but he felt himself close to finishing and did not want this to end so soon. Lance was pushed back onto the bed, landing on his stomach with his head on the pillow. He was about to flip himself when he felt something warm and wet flick against his hole. Keith’s tongue. 

“Ah~”, Lance moaned as he felt Keith’s tongue continue to work against his entrance. Flicking up and down, poking and prodding before delving inside. Keith’s hands spreading Lance’s cheeks to give him a better angle. One of his hands made there way down, a finger rubbing against Lance. Lance was grinding against the bed, his eyes clenched shut and breathy moans escaping his mouth. Keith plunged his finger inside causing Lance to open his eyes and let out a loud moan, “Mmph!”, Keith smirked at the reaction before he curled his finger around inside Lance, “Anh!”, Lance yelled. Keith inserted another finger and returned his mouth to the mix, “Keith~”, Keith liked the moans but his fingers were on a mission. They moved around searching for a certain bundle of nerves, “Fuck!”, Lance screamed when Keith found his prostate, “Oh god~ M-more~”, Lance said thrusting his hips back to meet Keith’s fingers. Lance was unravelling under Keith’s touch and it was more than both of them could have asked for. 

Keith kept going adding more fingers and pumping faster and faster. Lance was a mess at this point, “Fuc-fuck me Keith”, He breathed, “G-get inside me~”, Keith was more than happy to oblige. He pulled his fingers out and Lance whined a bit at the loss of sensation before flipping over. He watched Keith as he pulled out a bottle of lube, “Where’d you find that?’, He smirked.  
“I’ve got my secrets~”, He said kissing Lance again as he squeezed a generous amount of Lube in his hand and rubbing it around his dick. He positioned himself at Lance’s opening. Rubbing up and down.

“Come on fuck me already!”, Lance whined impatiently.

“I want to hear you beg for it~”, Keith smirked down at Lance. Lance turned red.

“I w-want you~”

“What part specifically?~”

“I want your cock. Keith please fuck me! I want your huge cock inside me!”

“Good boy.”, Praise kink? Check. Lance could only scream in pleasure when he felt Keith inside him. 

“F-fuck- So b-big!”, He yelled gripping onto Keith like if he let go he’d die. His toes curled and he wrapped his legs around Keith’s torso. 

“Are you okay?”, Keith asked taking a moment for Lance to get used to him. Lance clenched his eyes shut very thankful for the minute he was getting to adjust.

“M-move”, Lance instructed. Keith nodded taking it slow. Out, in. Out, in. Out, in. Lance felt nothing but bliss, “Faster!”, He yelled. Keith smirked thrusting much faster, “Harder! God!”, Lance moaned, “Want you t-to fuck me- Til I can’t walk.”, He called, “Fuck me so har-hard I- Ah! Can’t walk tomorrow!”

“Voy a hacer mucho más que eso”

_**I’ll do much more than that** _

Keith picked up speed and delved deeper into Lance. Both of them quickly unraveling. Lance even more so when Keith once again found the bundle of nerves that drove him crazy. Lance moved his hand down to touch himself but Keith pushed it away holding him in place.

“You’re going to cum on just my cock.”, He instructed. Lance nodded moving his hand back. Keith leaned down to kiss the blue paladin. 

Lance broke the kiss to let out a moan, “F-f-fuck!”, He was unravelling, “C-close, I-i-”

“Come on Lance. Come for me~”, Keith coaxed with one last push. 

“Oh God!”, Lance yelled arching his back as he climaxed. Keith pulled out before he too reached his climax and came over Lance’s stomach. Keith leaned down placing a kiss on Lance’s forehead, then his cheek, and his nose before coming to his lips. He flopped down on the bed next to Lance with a sigh, “That was-”

“Amazing?”, Keith asked in between breaths.

“I was going to say the best sex of my life, but yeah, Amazing works.”

“Hey Lance,”, Keith started, “I’m in love with you.”

“Oh yeah, I know!”, Lance boasted.

“Did you just Han Solo me!?”, Keith asked shooting up. Lance laughed before getting hit in the face with a pillow.

“Gross! Dude we haven’t cleaned up yet, you got cum all over the pillow!”, Lance joked. He got up and as he walked into the bathroom to clean up he quietly with a blush on his face said, "Yo también te quiero"

_**I love you too** _


	11. Ocean Eyes, Sunshine Smile, and the Biggest Heart

It was the middle of the night. Keith _knew_ he should be asleep. But how could he when instead of powering down his mind was replaying everything he and Lance had just done. How could he sleep when he was reminded that not only did he want to kiss the sleeping blue paladin next to him, but he was _allowed_ to. Earlier with Lance he’d been lost in a haze of lust. Caught up in the moment and the shock of finally getting what he’d been craving for so long. Now that he was calmer, he was able to really comprehend what had happened. 

He had sex with Lance. _He_ had _sex_ with Lance. _He_ , Keith Kogane, had _sex_ \- _**sex**_ \- with _Lance_. Lance Mcclain. The blue paladin. The sharpshooter. The _Loverboy_. ‘HOLY SHIT I HAD **SEX** WITH LANCE!’ He needed a minute. He felt his face heat up instantly. Despite the internal freak out, a small smile appeared on his face as he looked at the sleeping cuban. He studied his features. Chiseled chin; soft, smooth, caramel brown skin; ash brown hair; light button nose; and despite being hidden by eyelids, Keith’s mind always went back to those ocean eyes. He would drown in them if given the chance, “당신은 완벽 해요”

_**You’re perfect** _

 

“Keith”, Lance mumbled smiling into the pillow, “You do know I don’t speak japanese”, Keith jumped a bit, not expecting him to have been awake.

Keith chuckled a bit through his surprise, “That was korean.”, Lance merely groaned and pressed his face into Keith who went red at the gesture.

“Well what did you say?”, He asked snuggling into Keith, “You smell good by the way.”

“T-thanks… And - I said, t-that…”

“Are you embarrassed?”, Lance asked looking Keith in the eyes.

“W-well- I just-”

“You just had your tongue _in_ my ass, so what could possibly get you to stutter like that?”

“I- I said you’re perfect.”, He mumbled refusing to meet Lance’s gaze. Lance’s eyes went wide and he as well turned red.

“O-oh… T-th… Thanks.”, It was a little shocking to both of them. They could _literally_ have sex but when it came to complimenting each other they were red stuttering messes. Maybe it was because this was still new to both of them. It had only been a few hours. And what were they? Were they together now? Fuck buddies? Was this a one time thing that they would come to call a mistake later on? Obviously Keith wanted the relationship, but what if that’s not what Lance wanted. He wouldn’t want to push Lance into anything he didn’t want. He decided these questions though were best left for the morning. He wrapped his arms around Lance and relished in this moment. This moment right here. 

 

Pidge glared at Lance and Keith as they walked into the dining room, “What?”, Asked Lance.

“I hate you that's what.”, She spat back. Lance looked confused and before he was about to speak, “Keith”, She said mimicking Lance’s voice, “Fuck me till I can’t walk tomorrow”, She then fake gagged. Hunk and Shiro walked in as she said that.

“Please explain why those words would ever leave your mouth.”, Shiro asked horrified by what he heard Pidge say.

“She’s upset cause Lance and Keith were ‘loud’ last night.”, Hunk said.

“Can we stop talking about what Lance and I did last night, maybe. Please.”

“Yeah. It’s private.”, Lance huffed crossing his elbows, “Plus keep complaining about us being too loud, and maybe I’ll just be _even louder_ tonight.”

“Shiro! Lance is trying to get me to burn my ears off!”, Pidge whined. 

“Lance.”, Shiro warned. Lanced huffed a laugh before sitting down to eat with the group. 

“Not my fault I had fun last night-”

“Lance!”, Keith smacked his arm, “¿necesita hablar de eso en la mesa” (Do you need to talk about that at the table?)

“Aww ¿te avergüenzas? no puedo alardear sobre el sexo increíble que tuvimos?”

_**Aw, are you embarrassed? Can’t I brag about the incredible sex we had?** _

Keith slapped Lance’s arm, “Eat your food goo.”, He said shoving a spoonful in his face.

“Only if you feed it to me!”

“Isn’t that what I’m doing?”

“Con la Boca”

_**With your mouth** _

“You two _know_ I speak spanish right?”, Pidge said. Keith and Lance broke out into laughter, “Alright, I’m leaving.”, She picked up her bowl of goo and made her way towards the door. Keith smiled.

“넌 그냥 랜스 내가 그를 섹스에 대 한 구걸을 듣고 있 었 어 요 화난 거 야” (You’re just mad that you had to listen to Lance begging for me to fuck him)

“SPEAK KOREAN TOO YOU FUCK BAGS!”, She shouted flipping them off as the door closed. Keith laughed.

“You two clearly want to be alone.”, Hunk said, “C’mon Shiro, let’s leave these two be.”, Lance looked at Hunk thankfully, “But If I come back and you two are doing it on the table, I will throw you out the airlock.”,

 

Lance and Keith began laughing when Shiro and Hunk left, “You’re the worst!”, Keith said, “Why would you say stuff like that in front of everyone?”

“Cause you look cute when you’re flustered.”, Lance said placing a finger on Keith’s nose

“H-hey!”, He swatted the hand away while turning red.

“See! Utterly adorable, I could never be that adorable!”

“W-well, you’re more beautiful!”, Keith complimented.

“You’re more handsome.”, Lance complimented back.

“You’re kind”

“You’re smart”

“You’re selfless”

“You’re a good kisser.”, Lance said leaning his head in. 

“You’re very kissable.”, Keith retorted pressing his forehead to Lances.

“Wow what a coincidence.”, Lance said sarcastically.

“Hm what should we do about it?”, Keith asked clearly with them both knowing where this was going.

“I think I have an idea!”, Lance leaned in closing the gap between them. The kiss was much softer than the ones they’d shared the night before. It was tender and loving. Lance shifted his position so that he was stradling Keith. Keith placed his hands on Lance’s waist, and despite deepening the kiss their lips moved at a slow pace. After separating they stared at each other for a moment with quite possibly the dopiest smiles in the universe. They were in LoveTM. The blush very apparent on both their faces but neither caring as they started laughing again. 

“당신을 사랑해요”, Keith spoke

_**I love you** _

“Still can’t speak Korean.”, Lance sighed getting off of Keith and flopping back into his seat.

“All the more reason to use it. 당신은 바다 처럼 눈 스파클”

_**Your eyes sparkle like the sea** _

“Keith-”, Lance whined.

“당신은 별 보다 밝게 빛난다 미소”

_**Your smile shines brighter than the stars** _

“This isn’t fair you know the only other language I do.”

“나는 우주가 밖에 서 가장 큰 일 이라고 생각 하는 데 사용, 그리고 당신의 심장을 발견”

_**I used to think space was the biggest thing out there, then I found your heart** _

“You _ever_ going to tell me what you’re saying?”

“Well, what’ll I get out of it?”

“My love and affection?”, Lance leaned forward presenting his face signalling he was waiting for Keith to kiss him.

Keith looked at Lance as if contemplating his offer, “Nah”, He said getting up and walking past Lance towards the door. Lance gasped as if he was shocked and hurt turning in his chair with his eyes closed to reprimand Keith before he left.

“Well then I guess there’ll just be no mo-rmp”, Lance was cut off when Keith stopped walking leaned down and took the kiss he’d earlier declined. Pulling away with the same lovestruck smile on his face.

“Happy?”, He asked.

“Very”, Lance swooned the dopy smile appearing on his face as well as he leaned in towards Keith as if hoping for another kiss.

“Finish eating, we should go do some training.”, Keith said sitting back down and nodding at Lance’s food goo.

“Sure you’re not going to pop a hard on after seeing me all sweaty and hot?”, Lance joked. Alright now Keith’s next answer was calculated. _**Very**_ calculated. 

“If I do will you help me out?”, Lance went wide eyed, was it like Keith to be so forward about something sexual. He composed himself, smirked, and looked towards the ground.

“Yeah.”, He mumbled. 

“좋은 원인 당신의 당나귀는 나가 각 맛본 것이 제일 일 이다”

_**Good cause your ass is the best thing I’ve ever tasted** _

“C’mon Keith what are you saying!?”

“Oh I’m _never_ telling you what I just said.”, He got up kissing Lance on the cheek quickly, “I’ll go set up the training deck.”

“Keith! C’mon what did you say!?”

“Bye~!”

“Keith!”


	12. You'll never be alone, that I swear

“Voltron Legendary defenders.”, A voice rang. The group had stopped at a bar on planet Koltherin where they were said to be meeting with an informant who had information on a nearby galra fleet. The paladins turned around from the booth they were sat at to see three men, each relatively tall in stature, with masks covering their faces, “I am Urach. These are my associates Kralih and Jrukal.”, The center one said. His skin was blue and he reminded the paladins of the Balmerans, had they been water based life forms rather than rock based. 

Shiro nodded recognizing the names that Allura had told him hours earlier, “Shiro.”, He responded, “You have information for us?”

“Yes, if I may?”, He asked motioning to the seats Lance, Hunk, and Keith were in. The three nodded standing up and moving to behind Shiro and Pidge. They weren’t wearing their paladin armor for fear of being spotted by any less than friendly aliens. Planet Koltherin was in neutral territory which meant there very well may be aliens there who associate with the galra, “Let me ask you what you know of Quintessence.”

“We know that the high priestess Haggar uses it to perform her magic.”, Pidge responded. The three men nodded.

“We’ve been studying the production of quintessence. There are many ways that it can be made after all,”, Jrukal spoke, “In masses however, it is made with lives.”, The paladins were horrified. 

Kralih was next to speak up, “On a nearby Galra ship they’ve got over a thousand prisoners. They’re being taken to a quintessence farm where they will slaughtered and used for evil. We trust you will make a move to free them.” 

 

“So what’s the plan?”, Hunk asked Allura as the paladins sat in the control room getting briefed for the rescue mission.

“It’s doubtful we’ll be able to rescue every one of the thousand prisoners. The best case is a few hundred.”, She answered solomely. 

“The _best_ is _all_ of them.”, Keith corrected.

“Right… I should say the _likely_ case is a few hundred.”

“But what’s the plan?”, Hunk repeated.

“We’re going to lead with Pidge going in with green cloaked.”, Shiro began explaining, “She’ll take out the cameras, provide surveillance, and try and shut down any drones. Once she’s done that the rest of us will get in close with our lions. By that point no doubt the smaller ships will have sent back up to the large ship so Lance, the best thing would be for you to use Blue’s ice ray to incapacitate any backup before it arrives.”, Lance nodded, “Hunk and I will get into the prison bay and release prisoners, we’ll have to be quick and this is where things get tricky. We don’t know what type of people we’ll be dealing with and they’ll likely be in a panic so crowd control is key. Keith you’ll head to the bay and take out anyone in there so Matt and the other rebels can get in with the ships to get the prisoners out.”. Everyone nodded knowing what they needed to do.

“We’re on course for the ship. We’ll be there by morning, so everyone should take the rest of the day to train and do whatever you need to do. Meet back here in a few hours for dinner and then straight to bed.”, Coran told the paladins who nodded and went their separate ways.

 

“What’s wrong?”, Keith asked as Lance hugged him from behind with a huff. 

“I don’t like the plan…”, He grumbled burying his face in Keith’s neck.

“Why not? I thought it sounded pretty solid.”, It was a decent plan. Not perfect but it seemed like it would provide the team with the best number of saved lives.

“You’re in too much danger.”, Keith almost wanted to laugh at what left Lance’s mouth. Keith had been in _far_ worse situations. If you asked Keith _Pidge_ had the most dangerous part of the mission. He _did_ almost laugh until he felt warm tears running down his back.

“Hey~”, Keith cooed. He pushed away from Lance’s grasp and turned to face his. Cupping his face in his hands, brushing away the tears with his thumbs, “I’ll be okay.”, He reassured, “I’ve had to do worse.”, Keith pushed his forehead against Lance’s, “I’ll be fine, we both will be.”, He initiated the hug and Lance sniffed back into Keith’s neck once more.

“Promise me you’ll come back.”, Keith couldn’t help but smile.

“Are you really worried about me?”, He chuckled. He felt Lance nod against him.

“I finally got you. I don’t want to lose you.”, Lance’s words surprised Keith and he suddenly remembered, he still didn’t know what this was.

“Lance…”, He asked a bit unsure if he wanted an answer or not. What if Lance didn’t want what Keith wanted. It seemed like he did, but there was always that what if in the back of Keith’s mind, “What-... what are we?”, Lance was silent before he chuckled through his tears, “Hey don’t laugh! I’m serious!”, Keith said. Lance brought his face up and Keith could see his puffy red eyes scrunched in laughter. Lance leaned forward, closing the gap between their lips. Keith leaned forward into Lance.

“W-we’re boyfriends… right?”, Lance spoke softly after the kiss, “Unless of course you don’t want to be! I’m cool with whatever!”, He nervously backtracked, “But just, if I h-had to pick I’d say… b-boyfriends…”

Keith smiled before pressing a kiss to Lance, “Boyfriends is exactly what I want.”, Lance grinned before hugging Keith again, “I promise.”, Keith said rubbing Lance’s back.

“I love you.”, Lance squeezed Keith tight.

“I love you too.”, There was a moment of silence, “I don’t just love you, I’m _in love_ with you.”, He kissed the top of Lance’s head.

“I think you’re perfect.”, Lance said closing his eyes ready to nap in Keith’s arms, “Strong, caring, smart, beautiful.”, He listed, “sexy, kind… how did I get so lucky?”

“You’re such a sap.”, Keith said playfully.

“But I’m your sap.”, Lance reminded.

“Yeah, you are mine.”, Keith kissed Lance once more before the two layed down. They were on Lance’s bed.

“Yours”, Lance repeated

“내”

_**Mine** _

“What did you say?”, Lance asked.

“난 아무도 당신을 다치게 내버려 두지 않을 거 야. 난 영원히, 내가 맹세 당신을 사랑 합니다.”

_**I’ll never let anyone hurt you. I’ll love you forever, that I swear.** _

“Keith c’mon…”, Lance whined.

“Tell you what, when we come back from the mission, I’ll tell you.”, He said.

“Fine.”, Lance pouted as he turned to face Keith, “How bout for now, we have fun before tomorrow.”

“What kind of fun?”

“I was thinking the kind had in a bed, with no clothes.”

“Entonces será mejor que empecemos a desnudarnos”

_**Then we should start stripping** _


	13. Life is beautiful, Death is the painful truth

Lance and Keith lay naked cuddling in bed. Lance’s head on Keith’s chest, Keith’s hand rubbing circles on the small of Lance’s back. Lance pushed up and planted a kiss on Keith’s lips, “We’ll have to get up for dinner soon.”, He spoke as he placed his head back on Keith.

Keith strained his head to look at the digital clock next to Lance’s bed, “We’ve got twenty minutes.”, He said, “And for those twenty minutes I plan on cuddling with you.”, He grabbed Lance’s hand in his free one and lightly rubbed over his knuckles. Lance leaned his face down and kissed Keith’s chest. He moved up so that he and Keith were eye level before he initiated another kiss. Their eyes fluttered shut and the kiss was slow, tender, and loving. The two kept kissing for nearly the entire twenty minutes.

“We’ve got to get dressed.”, Lance laughed pushing off the bed.

“하지만 그 엉덩이를 덮고 범죄 되어야 합니다”

_**But covering that ass should be a crime** _

“And he’s gone korean again.”, Lance pulled his boxers and pants up, buckling his belt before shoving Keith’s clothes in his face. 

“You know it turns you on.”, Keith smirked following Lance in putting his clothing on. 

“It is _kinda_ hot.”, Lance flirted back.

“Yeah?”, Keith asked bringing Lance down back to the bed to kiss him.

“Mm”, Lance pushed away from the kiss, “No.”, He laughed, “We have to go to dinner, you _know_ that Shiro’s probably gonna have some last minute mission briefing.”

“Fine.”, Keith groaned.

“ _But_ after dinner, we’re going all night.”

“While the that idea is very, _very_ enticing, we have an important mission tomorrow and if we go all night, then there is _no way_ you’ll be able to walk tomorrow.”

“Good thing I’ll be in Blue the whole time.”

“Lance.”, Keith warned.

“Fine. Fine…”, He grumbled. The two made their way to dining hall for dinner, and everyone mentally prepared themselves for the mission.

 

 

Lance and Keith stood in front of the entrance to their lion’s hangar hand in hand, “You’re coming back to me. No self sacrificing, you made a promise.”

“One I intend on keeping. I’ll come back to you, cross my heart.”

 

The mission went off with one hitch. One hitch. One _awful_ hitch. Lance.

“Where is he!?”, Keith asked frantic as he threw his helmet off. It bounced on the castle floor and landed near his foot as he ran towards Shiro and Allura who stood in front of closed doors with solem looks on their faces, “Where’s Lance!?”, His breath was sporadic and his heart pounded in his chest as if there were thousands of elephants stampeding inside his body.

“Keith”, Shiro spoke in a hushed tone with a hint of warning in it, “Calm down.”

“How can I calm down?!”, Keith’s mind was racing, “Where is he!? Is he okay-” Thoughts scattered throughout his head but one kept rising to the surface, ‘죽은’.

_**Dead** _

“Oh my god, Shiro is he _dead_!?”, Tears began to pour from Keith’s eyes as the screams he’d heard at the end of the mission began to ring loudly in his ears. He was drowning, his lungs burned, his head spun, his knees threatened to buckle from beneath him.

“Keith, Breath. _Calm. Down._ ”, Shiro spoke softly placing a hand on Keith’s back, “He’s not dead.”, Keith let out the biggest breath of his life, it felt like the metaphorical knife in his throat was finally removed and being patched up. It felt like he could finally breathe, Keith attempted to push past Shiro to go check the cryopod for himself but was stopped by Allura.

“I don’t think it’s best for you to go in there right now Keith.”, She spoke with worry in her voice, “Lance may be alive, _and_ stable; but he’s in bad shape. You shouldn’t see him like this.”

“I don’t care how he looks! I’m going in there!”, Keith spoke trying to rip himself from Shiro’s grasp and push past the princess. 

“Keith-!”, Shiro once again wrapped his hand around Keith’s arm. This time it was the Galra hand and he didn’t intend on letting Keith go, “Not right now. Coran and Pidge are treating his wounds, you’ll have to wait until he’s in a cryopod, we can’t have anyone in their way otherwise Lance may not make it.”, Keith felt like his world was falling apart, “Come on, let’s get you some rest. You worked hard today.”, Shiro said pulling them towards Keith’s room.

“어떻게 하면 내 인생의 사랑이 자신의 죽음을 침대에 휴식을 할 수”, Keith mumbled.

_**How can I rest when the love of my life is on his deathbed** _

“Keith, you have to at least _try_ to sleep. I know it’s hard but try, please. Worrying isn’t going to help Lance get better, and you know he wouldn’t want to see you like this.”, Yes Shiro understood Korean, Keith had taught him when they were back at the Garrison.

“He might die. I might go to sleep, wake up, and find out he’s _dead_. I should be there. I should have _been_ there, I should’ve fought side by side _with_ him! Shiro he could die and I wasn’t there.”, Keith was sobbing as Shiro continued to drag him through the castle halls to his bedroom. 

“Keith this was _not_ you’re fault. This was Zarkons army’s doing. Lance will be okay. It’s just going to take some time. Lance will be okay.”, Keith nodded. Trying to convince his heart of what his brain knew was true. He knew Lance was strong and that in time he’d be back to his joke spewing, kind hearted, _healthy_ self. Even still, he felt like his heart was in his throat. 

“No-”, Keith said when he saw Shiro was taking him to his room.

“Keith, you need rest.”, Shiro warned using his DadTM voice.

“No, not my room… I’m gonna sleep in Lance’s.”, He said swallowing the lump in his throat. Shiro nodded relaxing his grasp on Keith as the red paladin moved from in front of his own door to going inside Lance’s room. 

 

“내 약속 보관, Lance”, Keith sobbed flopping onto the bed.

_**I kept my promise Lance.** _

He hugged the pillow and took in the scent. It smelled like Lance. A salty sea breeze combined with the Altean soaps they’d been using for months now. He curled into the fetal position and wrapped the blanket around himself. Sobbing into the pillow, he shut his eyes and tried to block everything out. He tried to forget the world for a moment. To forget the screams from Lance as he was surrounded by Galra ships. To forget the quiet goodbye from the Cuban boy, ‘I love you guys, go kick some Galra ass for me.’, Those were the last coherent words Keith had heard from Lance before seeing a massive explosion around the Blue lion. The Blue lion was currently in pieces being repaired by Hunk, and eventually Pidge when she finishes helping Coran with Lance. 

Keith felt lost. He didn’t have very many people he could count on. His mother left, his father died. He had Shiro, but he’d even lost Shiro on more than one occasion at this point. This was part of the reason he didn’t make the first move with Lance. He has attachment issues. He’s so afraid that everyone is going to leave him because thus far everyone has. He can’t lose Lance. He doesn’t know what he’d do if Lance did die. He can’t handle another loss. If Lance dies, Keith just might as well. 

인생은 아름 답습니다, 죽음이 고통 스러운 진리입니다

_**Life is beautiful, Death is the painful truth** _


	14. A year and a half, Three days, Six Long miserable days.

_Tick_. **Up**. _Tock_. **Down**. _Tick_. **Up**. _Tock_. **Down**. Each second that went by his leg gained speed. Up down, up down, up… down. The only thing that rivaled the pace of his leg was his heart. Bum bum. Bum bum. Bum bum. He tried to contain his breathing. In, out, in, out. If this wasn’t enough, he couldn’t stop blinking, and swallowing… and he couldn’t stop fidgeting with his fingers. He felt like sweat was dripping down his forehead but whenever he went to wipe it away his hand came back dry. It was this mix of nerve-wracking, weird, and new that was quite possibly the absolute worst feeling in the world. 

“Keith.”, Coran’s voice cut through the silence like a boiling knife through a stick of butter. He’d been sitting on Lance’s bed unable to do anything but worry, “He’s in the cryopod.”, Keith stood up and ripped past the ginger Altean so fast that he almost didn’t see the dried blood on the men's gloves and forearms. Key word, _almost_. It made the lump in his throat grow and he knew he’d only be able to breath once he saw Lance. Once he actually could physically _see_ his body breathing and safe in front of him. 

When had the castle gotten so big? The halls were much larger and quieter than Keith had remembered. Without Lance by his side to annoy and love him at the same time, everything just felt emptier. No noise. No comfort. No safety. No nothing. No Lance. He couldn’t get to the infirmary fast enough. His legs felt like they’d buckle underneath him, but he willed them to stay up just to see Lance. To see his face, once. 

“Lance.”, He breathed out as he burst through the doors to the medical bay. He stopped. Everything stopped. The tick tock; up down; bum bum; in out; blinking; swallowing; fidgeting; _**everything**_. All that was left was floating. Lance was floating. In the cryopod, space, time. Just… floating, “내 약속 보관”

_**I kept my promise** _

“당신은 죽을 수 없다.”

_**You can’t die** _

 

He repeated that for, for _God knows_ how many hours with zero intention of leaving. How could he leave when at any moment Lance might wake up, or worse… take his final breath. He thought back to the morning before. He just got Lance, he couldn’t lose him. Not now, not ever. 

A year and a half. A year and a half of space. Of hopeless pining and fawning over one boy who was perfect in every way, everything he wanted, and yet so untouchable. A year and a half of futile glances and touches that lingered far longer than they should have. Of one sided conversations pouring out the feelings that were bottled up until they had to go somewhere and the ear of a friend was the only safe place. Of late night strolls staring at the stars wondering where he went wrong. A year and a half.

Three days. Three days of bliss. Of warmth and stolen kisses. Three days of the perfect boy finally lowering to his grasp. Of flirtatious remarks and of love. Of no longer worrying about all he had, or rather hadn’t, left behind or everyone he’d let down. Three days of fingers tracing lightly over knuckles, or in the later hours clawing hungrily at a back. Three days. Was that really all he was going to get? Was that it? He almost scoffed at the lost. 

Keith felt a bit responsible. He knew he shouldn’t. He knew that he’d done all he could, even though whenever he told himself that, the thought that always followed was something along the lines of, ‘and it still wasn’t good enough’. It seemed as if everyone Keith cared about got hurt. He must have been cursed. That sure would explain a lot. Everything he loved either died or left. And soon Lance could share the same fate. He knew it. He _knew_ he shouldn’t have let himself get attached. He shouldn’t have let Lance in. Just like he divulged in the video diary Coran made everyone make, he pushes people away before they can do the same to him. So why wasn’t he more careful with Lance? 

He never made a move. He wanted to so bad but never did. And this was _exactly_ why. But then that night, Lance was kissing him and his brain went animalistic, and the small part that managed to stay sane had zero control over Keith’s body and could do nothing to stop the unrestrained night that followed. No. Keith couldn’t be thinking like this now. What happened, happened. And Keith, while extremely hurt and questioning every single choice he’s made in his life, didn’t regret anything. He loved Lance, and he wasn’t about to go the usual Kogan route and fly the coupe. He was staying, because Lance needed him. And he needed Lance.

 

“Keith~”, A voice rang out through the darkness. Keith opened his eyes to find he’d fallen asleep in the medical bay next to Lance’s cryopod. Well there were no alarms sounding, so he assumed Lance was okay. Rubbing his eyes he searched for the source of the voice but found nothing, “Keith.”, It called again. The voice was familiar but groggy Keith couldn’t put his finger on the source. He attempted to stand but once he got to his feet the room seemed to spin around him, he found himself stumbling and gripping a table to keep from falling over, “Keithy~”, He turned around blinking at a bright light trying to regain his head space.

“Who’s there?”, He asked squinting. 

“Oh c’mon Keith…”, The voice taunted, “My love…”, A caramel hand came from the light and traced his jaw, “You know exactly who I am.”

“L-lance?”, His eyes widened as he tried to push forward to hug or see or do anything involving Lance but he stumbled and instead fell on his face, “Lance!”, he shouted.

“Keith~”, He sang again. Except this time his voice sounded miles away. He was so confused, what was happening? The world started to become splotchy, and the infirmary he had woken up in was now a mess of light and dark.

_**CRASH** _

 

 

Keith jolted awake, he was still sitting next to Lance’s cryopod… He breathed a sigh of relief, it had been a dream. He looked around and found the source of the crash had been Hunk, Shiro, and Pidge, “Hunk!”, Pidge whisper screamed, “You’re gonna wake him up!”

“A little late for that.”, Shiro dead panned as they all saw Keith looking at them.

“Hey Keith.”, Hunk said, “We brought you some food.”, Hunk smiled and placed a plate of food on the table pulling a chair to the side.

“I’m not that hungry.”, Keith muttered taking a glance at Lance’s lifeless floating body. 

“You really should eat.”, Shiro said pushing the plate towards Keith. Keith nodded knowing that not only was he about to fight a losing battle but that his friends were right. Not eating wasn’t going to be any help. 

“Tastes great.”, He deadpanned shoving the bland food goo into his mouth. He couldn't stop staring at the cryopod, “How long?”, He asked to no one inperticular.

“Six days.”, Pidge said turning her attention to the floating cuban boy. Everyone stared, unsure of what else to say.

“Six days. 6 긴 비참 한 일”

_**Six long, miserable days** _


	15. Retrograde Loss

Six days couldn’t pass fast enough. All Keith did was eat, train, and watch Lance. It was all he could do to keep himself from overthinking about what was going to happen. He couldn’t sleep. Everytime he did he got nightmares, with the usual characters being his mother, Shiro, and Lance. Lance was slated to get out of the cryopod in 10 minutes, and Keith was pacing back and forth running every worst case scenario in his head.

‘What if he dies? What if he can’t move his legs? What if he can’t see?’, the scenarios kept running as one by one the castles other inhabitants meandered their way into the room, anxious to see what kind of condition Lance would be in when he was out. Keith could already see a scar on his hand and wondered what more there would be underneath the latex suit he was in. Coran stared at Lance’s hip, and Keith assumed that that must have been where the most amount of damage had been. 

“Keith, he’s going to be fine.”, Shiro consoled placing a hand on his back in attempt to calm the obviously nervous red paladin. 

“I know… But, I still just can’t shake the feeling that _something’s_ going to go wrong.”, He admitted stopping his pacing for a moment, before immediately picking back up again.  
Shiro sighed as his hand fell when Keith moved, “He’s strong. He’s not gonna let some measly explosion take him down.”

Pidge let out a small laugh, and though she didn’t mean to say it out loud the words, “Well, he did always say he was gonna go out with a bang.”, left her mouth. Everyone stared at her in horror before her eyes widened, “That was too far wasn’t it?”, She asked, “Sorry…”, She then muttered, “But Lance would’ve laughed at it.”, She didn’t mean for anyone to hear that part but Keith did. He wanted to protest but she was right, if Lance was awake he probably would have laughed his ass off at that remark. And the thought of his laugh and his smile made Keith’s heart ache and burn in his chest. This was going to be the longest 10 minutes of his life. 

 

Lance sat in the middle of an ocean. Not _the_ ocean, not _his_ ocean, not Earth’s Ocean. An ocean. Somewhere in the middle of deep space. Stars surrounded him. It was cold. Much colder than any water had seemed to him before. It was quiet, despite the waves crashing around him all that was heard was the ringing in his ears. It seemed to go on forever. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t speak. He couldn’t breath. He could only watch. Watch the stars move. What the wind howl. What his body decay and rebuild itself everyday. He was tired. But he couldn’t sleep. Sleep meant death.

Unless of course he was already dead. Was this what death was? It wasn’t heaven, nor did it appear as hell. So there seemed to be three possibilities. One, he was in purgatory; Two, every earth religion got it wrong; or Three he wasn’t dead, he was just lost. That was it… Lost. Mentally, physically, emotionally, _lost_. 

 

“Lance!”, Keith shouted when the cryopod spit the boy out and he went tumbling towards the floor. Keith dove to catch him, and the scene reminded him of when Lance had caught Allura all that time ago, “Lance…”, He squeezed the dazed paladin close.

“Hm?”, He mumbled using Keith to get a grasp on reality, “What happened?”

“Lance, try to stay still.”, Shiro said, “You were in an explosion.”, He explained.

“I thought I’d lost you.”, Keith said refusing to look anywhere but at Lance.

“Where are we?”, He asked squinting a bit, as if trying to make out the room.

“The medical bay.”, Hunk replied, “You should lay down, we’ll bring you some food.”, Keith led him over to a cot in the corner of the room and helped him to sit.

“Ow.”, Lance winced clutching his side.

“Hey, take it easy.”, Keith cooed, still holding onto his hand. Lance finally got his bearings but still looked distressed, “Are you okay? I can see if I can get you something for the pain-”

“No… That’s not it.”, Lance looked at Keith and then at his hand gently pulling it from the red paladin’s grasp. Keith frowned, “Who are you?”, Lance asked. Almost unsure if he should be asking. Keith didn’t understand.

“What?”, He questioned, had he heard correctly.

“Oh no.”, Pidge muttered quickly grasping the situation.

“Who are you?”, Lance repeated retreating a bit.

“What do you mean ‘who am I?’”, Keith asked with more urgency in his voice fearing what would come next.

“Keith maybe we shou-”, Pidge tried.

“No, what do you mean ‘who am I?’”, He asked once more.

“I mean who are you, what’s your name?”, He said confused as to why Keith was confused.

“M-my name- This is some sick joke right!?”, Keith asked backing away from Lance, “If you’re joking stop, it’s not funny Lance.”

“Why do you keep calling me Lance? Am I Lance?”, He asked.

“You are- do you not-”, Shiro started but was cut off by Coran.

“Amnesia.”, He spoke, “Retrograde it seems.”

“Amnesia, you’ve gotta be kidding me!”, Keith shouted, “Well how do we get him back?”

“We can remind him of who he was-”, Allura suggested.

“Take him back to important places we’ve visited!”, Hunk added

“A good smack to the head!”, Pidge shouted with a devilish smile. Everyone whipped around to look at her, “It works in the movies!”

“This isn’t the movies!”

“Could someone please explain what’s going on?”, Lance asked, “And that food the big guy mentioned would be great. I feel like I haven’t eaten in a week.”

“You haven’t.”, Allura revealed, “You were in the cryopod for six days, healing.”, Lance looked at it, unsure. He studied Allura and Coran as if they were something foreign. Then again they were, they were aliens. Amnesia was a tricky thing to begin with, add space to that and you’ve got some other kind of unworldly disaster. 

“Okay, Hunk you go get him food and- I guess we should explain somethings to you.”, Shiro said. Hunk nodded leaving, “You, are Lance.”

“Kinda figured.”, He went down the line saying everyone’s name to him. He nodded, “Thanks for saving my life I guess… six days in a healing pod-”

“Cryopod”, Pidge corrected.

“R-right, cryopod. Sounds and feels like I must have been on death’s door…”, There was a moment of silence when Hunk returned with some food placing it in front of Lance who thanked him and took a few bites, “So…”, He started dropping the fork, “Who were you all to me? What kind of person am I? Also are we in space, cause it seems like this is some space station and that would be pretty freakin’ cool.”

“We are in space.”, Shiro laughed, “We are the paladins of Voltron!”

“What’s a voltron?”, Lance asked putting some food in his mouth.

“It’s this giant awesome robot made out of five smaller robot lions that we all get to fly! You pilot the blue one, but you also used to pilot the red one.”, Hunk smiled

“Sounds fake.”, Lance laughed.

“Yeah, but we’re legends around the galaxy.”, Pidge replied, “I’m your friend, even though sometimes you annoy the hell outta me.”, She said shooting him a finger gun.

“I’m your best friend. I can tell you more about you than anyone else.”, He boasted.

“Friend.”, Shiro smiled raising his hand.

“More like space dad.”, Pidge teased, “He’s basically the closest thing we’ve all got to a parent up here.”

“Friend.”, Allura laughed.

“I was _only_ friends with someone like you?”, Lance waggled his eyebrows. Keith will admit, that one hurt. 

“I’m a proud pseudo uncle!”, Coran smiled, “We’ll get you back to yourself in no time my boy!”

“And what about you?”, Lance asked turning his attention to Keith, “You’ve been awfully quiet since the amnesia thing came out mullet.”

Pidge scoffed at the nickname, “I guess some things will never change.”. Keith opened his mouth to speak but every thought he’d had over the past week came flooding back and he came to a discovery this was his chance to save Lance. Save Lance from Keith. Lance only got hurt because Keith cared about him. Because Keith loved him. 

“I’m your rival.”, Keith spoke. His mouth betraying his heart. Everyone looked at him inquisitively, but he shot them a look that said stop.

“The way you held me said otherwise.”, Lance teased.

“Whatever, I’m going to bed.”, Keith turned to step out.

 

After leaving the room he felt Shiro’s hand on his shoulder, “What was that?”, he asked Keith.

“What?”

“You know what.”, He said, Keith turned and Shiro saw the tears on his face, “Keith, why didn’t you tell him?”

“Because everyone I get attached to gets hurt.”, He spat. Shiro’s expression softened.

“Keith, that’s not true-”

“Better to cut him loose now while everyone’s still okay.”

“You’re not.”, Keith stayed silent, “And he won’t be when he gets his memories back-”

“ _If_ he gets his memories back.”

“ _ **When**_ he gets his memories back, he’s going to remember what you just did and he’s going to be upset, and you might lose him for real.”

“But I already have. The guy in there, that’s not Lance. That's just some empty brain piloting his body.”

“The memories are in there somewhere. But he needs help finding them. He needs you-”

“Well just like everyone else in my life, he’s gonna be disappointed. I can’t be there for him. I can’t- I’m _bad luck_ , I’m the last thing he needs.”, Keith ripped from Shiro and turned to walk to- he didn’t know where exactly. He was just wandering around the castle. 

“당신은 죽지 않 았 어 하지만 당신은 여전히 왼쪽”

_**You didn’t die, but you still left** _


	16. Obligate intracellular parasite, A virus. Sadness.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like to say that Lance's memories are not ALL back. Just the ones about his family

There’s a certain type of sadness that has yet to be truly understood. It makes the limbs weak, the heart burn, the throat close and the mind slow. It makes the afflicted think about every choice they’ve made. Because the afflicted is also the afflictor. It’s a sadness that is self induced. Avoidable and yet it hurts no less. It makes one unable to speak, not because they can’t talk but because they have nothing to say. The mind is put on loop, replaying the last five thoughts hundreds of times until sleep is the only way to fight against them. It’s isolates it’s host and removes any will to do anything from them. It clouds the light in their vision making even the most vibrant of colors seem like that of a dull gray. It drowns out any noise into a muffled fuzz. It traps the host inside itself. 

It’s parasitic. A virus, and much like a virus once it enters the body the infecteds only choice is to wait it out and hope that it’s body can fight it off before it kills them. For Keith, this is an understatement. He knows his sadness is his own fault. If he’d told Lance then he’d be spending time with him right now trying to help him regain his memories, but instead he’s on level 14 of the castles training simulator and despite the burning in his muscles he doesn’t show any sign of slowing down for even a moment, “You can’t train all day.”, Shiro said leaning on the doorway. Keith kept fighting, not sparing his pseudo-brother a single glance. It had been two days since Lance had gotten out of the cryopod and Keith had barely spent five minutes with him, “It’s not healthy.”, Shiro scolded entering the room. Keith kept his eyes on his target and as he threw a punch Shiro yelled, “End training simulator”, The bot fell to the floor and Keith’s momentum kept him going all the way to the floor. 

Shiro stood over him and offered him a hand up, which Keith rejected, “Go away.”, He stated wiping himself off and taking a swig of water from the glass he had placed on one of the benches. 

“You can still tell Lance what y-”, Shiro started.

“And why do you assume that me getting in some extra hours training is because of Lance?”, Keith snapped, “I have a life outside of him.”

“Keith are you seriously trying to tell me this isn’t because of Lance?”, Shiro gawked, surely Keith knew he wasn’t _that_ stupid, “You two were boyfriends-”

“We were together for three days Shiro. And we were only _boyfriends_ for half a day.”, Keith stated, “So it wasn’t like I’d given the last 5 years of my life to the guy.”

“So that cute boy from your freshman flight class at the Garrison with the bluest eyes and the brightest smile you’d ever seen _wasn’t_ Lance?”, Shiro looked at Keith expectantly. Keith merly slammed his glass back on the bench throwing his sweat towel over his shoulder and stomping towards the door, “And _now_ what are you going to do?”

“Shower! Or am I supposed to smell like a dirty gym sock all day?”, Shiro sighed and waved him off. 

 

“That didn’t look like it went well.”, Pidge commented as she entered the training room after Keith huffed out.

“It didn’t.”, Shiro replied folding his arms staring at the door as if he was looking at a photo of Keith.

“I knew he was emo, but jeez.”, She said mimicking Shiro’s stance.

“He’s not gonna talk to Lance on his own…”, Shiro paused, “He thinks it’s his fault Lance got hurt. Like he’s bad luck and everyone he cares about gets hurt.”

“I don’t know if I should yell at him because that's stupid, or if I should yell at him because I thought he cared about me and I’m perfectly fine.”, She replied.

“So what now?”

“Well if Keith isn’t going to go talk to Lance any time soon, then I guess we have to just get Lance’s memories back.”

“But I thought we agreed Keith was the key to Lance’s memories.”

“It was a theory…”, Pidge paused looking down putting her hand to her chin, “We could try out the satelit!”, She beamed.

“Is it ready?”

“I think, I’m not sure if it will work, but if we can get in touch with Lance’s family then hearing their voices might be the trigger he needs to get his memories back!”

“Worth a shot right?”, Shiro asked before Pidge nodded and the two set off towards the satelit Hunk and the Holt’s had been working on. 

 

 

“So what is it?”, Lance asked.

“A satelit. One strong enough to get in contact with Earth…”, Hunk paused, “We hope.”

“We think if you talk to your family maybe your memories will come back.”, Matt explained.

“Okay… But I don’t know who they are. How would I be able to hold a conversation with them?”, Lance asked.

“We’re hoping hearing their voice alone will be enough to trigger _something_ ”, Pidge interjected. Lance nodded as the three before him began fiddling with the satelit to set it to the correct frequency and channels. Lance heard the door open behind him and turning saw Keith entering with Shiro. Keith grumbled and stood in the corner before Shiro walked and stood beside Lance.

“Is he always this mopey?”, Lance questioned.

“He’s going through some things.”, Shiro said a bit annoyed with Keith’s behavior. 

“Is he really my rival? He seems… well, not as hostile as I would have imagined.”, Lance said when he caught Keith’s eye for a moment. Lance was sure there was something he wasn’t being told. On the very rare occasion when Keith looked at him, he always did it with this weird look in his eye. One that made it seem like Lance was the only thing in the world.

“Well.”, Was all Shiro could say. Lance kept his eye on the mulleted teen who just kept staring at the floor. Lance was about to go say something to him when his attention was snapped back to Pidge.

“That should do it.”, She spoke. Lance nodded shakily taking the mic. Pidge nodded at him and then pushed a button. There were a few beeps before a woman with a hint of an accent answered. 

“Hello?”, Hunks eyes widened as he recognized the voice of Lance’s mother.

“Is this-”, Lance looked at Hunk with a look of terror. He didn’t recognize his own mother's voice. Hunk mouthed the word mother to him, “Mrs. Mcclain?”, He asked shakily.

“Y-yes… Lance...Mijo is that you?”, She asked recognizing her son’s voice.

“Y-yeah Ma, it’s me.”, He said and something clicked in his brain.

“Lance ¿qué pasó? ¿Dónde estás?”

_**Lance what happened? Where are you?** _

Lance started crying gaining the attention of everyone (Keith) “No recuerdo todo, pero te recuerdo”, He croaked out.

_**I don’t remember everything, but I remember you** _


	17. He's Not Your Mother

“Si mama, I love you too. I have to go now, the- No Mama el satélite- Mama, the satellite can only be used for a few minutes at a time- Te quiero Mama. I’ll call as soon as I can. Adios.”, The satellite powered down as Lance looked at it with a hopeful yet helpless look in his eye, the tears still falling from his face. 

“Lance…”, Hunk soothed rubbing his back, “So do you remember your family?”

“He does, But not us.”, Keith finished. Lance looked at him wide-eyed, “Isn’t that what you said?”, He asked trying not to look deep into those blue eyes.

“You speak spanish?”, Lance asked.

“Y-yeah…”, Keith muttered before crossing his arms and turning away. If he looked at Lance his heart hurt. 

“Well this means that the rest of his memories can be unlocked the same way.”, Pidge explained pulling a computer on her lap before typing away, “If hearing a mother’s voice can bring back the memories of family, then all we need to do is find the equivalent of his mother’s voice for space. Figure out the trigger, and we get his memories back.”

“Okay.”, Matt spoke, “So what are you doing now?”

“Creating a table of each of us and important memories with us, we’ll systematically go through each of them and hope one of them is the trigger. It’s what gives us the best statistical outcome.”, Pidge explained, “We should start with getting him in Blue, if that doesn’t work then we can have Hunk tell him some stories from the garrison.”.

“Sounds good. C’mon Lance, let’s get you back to Blue.”, Hunk said reaching his arm for his friend who was still seated on the floor.

“And Blue is the giant robot cat?”, Lance asked taking his hand and walking towards the door with him.

“Actually it’s a lion, but yes.”, And the two exited the room, immediately all eyes landed on Keith.

“Can I help you people?”, Keith asked annoyed.

“Keith,”, Shiro started, “We need to have all the possible triggers.”

“Including your relationship.”, Pidge finished, “Because according to this graph the chances of you being his trigger are 64.9%. Then if you are the trigger, the chances of the memory being from your time of either mutually pining or actually being together are 87.3%.”

“Try all the other options first.”, Keith spat, “I don’t deserve someone like him. This is all just the universe's way of showing it.”

“You know that’s not true Keith.”, Allura spoke softly, “As his friend, I know how much he loves you.”

“You don’t deserve his friendship either.”, Keith snapped. 

“Keith you’re upset.”, Coran said.

“And what gave that away?”

“Keith-”

“No. I’ll be in my room. Lance is a blank slate now, we all have a chance to do right by him this time. Use it.”, Keith spat and left, leaving everyone else dazed.

 

 

“UGH!”, Keith shouted punching his wall as he entered his bedroom, “Why did it have to be him?! I was in more danger! YOU HEAR THAT!”, He shouted pointing towards the ceiling, “IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME! HE MATTERS MORE!”, Keith dropped to his bed with tears coming out of his eyes, “If it was me we’d still be together…”

“I knew you still cared.”, Shiro’s voice cut through the silence startling Keith who until this point was under the impression he was alone. Keith looked up and saw his pseudo-brother’s silhouette in the doorway. 

“Never said I didn’t.”, He muttered before turning away and shoving his face in his pillow.

“Keith, talk to him.”

“How long are you going to keep this up?!”

“How long are _you_ going to keep this up?! Keith you have gotta get over this, you need to understand that this isn’t your fault.”, Shiro crossed the room sitting on the edge of the bed, “You’re not cursed you’re overreacting and you _and_ Lance are suffering because of it.”

“만약 내가 그에 게, 그리고 그가 다시 상처를 얻을, 나 자신과 함께 살 수 없을 것 이다.”

_**If I tell him, and he gets hurt, I would never be able to live with myself.** _

“Keith…”, Shiro’s voice softened, “This is a war. People are going to get hurt, and it’s not anyone’s fault but Zarkon’s.”

“But we do hurt him!”, Keith’s voice came out in a broken sob, “He doesn’t feel like a part of this team! He’s constantly put down, by _everyone_ , every time he says something it’s met with ‘not now Lance’, or ‘Lance stop goofing off’, We have a chance to do right by him.”

“Keith, _You_ always _did_ right by him.”, Shiro moved to grab the pillow hiding Keith’s face, “You’re right, he wasn’t always treated the way he should’ve been. But, you two being together was good.”

“I know you’re right, I do. But what if it doesn’t work, or what if it he decides he doesn’t love me anymor-”

“He’s not your mother.”, He said it. He- actually said it. Keith didn’t know what to do, he wanted to laugh, cry, yell, and shut down all at once. But Shiro was right. That’s why Keith was so apprehensive. He can tell stories of luck gone wrong or second chances but deep down he always knew his mother was the reason for his actions towards Lance, “I know that’s not what you want to hear, but-”

“You’re right.”, Keith said bluntly.

“What?”

“You’re right. He’s not.”, Keith’s face looked pensive and confused, “It’s not fair. I’m punishing him because I’m scared.”

“You’re punishing yourself too.”

“When did you become my psychiatrist?”, Keith asked laughing a bit as he wiped tears from his eyes.

“When was the first time you busted into my room talking about how head over heels you were for Lance?”, Shiro laughed back playfully punching Keith’s shoulder, “You should go talk to him.”

“I will…”, Keith took a deep breath, “I will.”

 

 

 

“Anything?”, Hunk asked Lance.

“No memories, but… it feels familiar.”, Lance sat in the cockpit of the Blue lion, desperately trying to remember himself. Blue seemed to remember Lance just fine, as she responded to him as if he were his normal self. Lance paused, “Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure.”

“What’s the deal with Keith and Me?”, Lance asked, “I mean, I know you guys _say_ we’re rivals, but I don’t buy it.”, Hunk wasn’t sure how to respond, he could tell Lance but that would be betraying Keith, why was life so hard?

“Well what do you think you two are?”, He asked. That’s right Hunk deflect his question with a question of your own. 

“I don’t know. What I _do_ know is that when you have a rival you glare at them angrily, you don’t look at them all lovey dovey. And then when I woke up from the cryo…-whatever thingy he held me, you don’t hold someone you hate. And it’s weird, like I don’t know the guy at all right, but then whenever I’m near him my-”

“Heart beats so fast and loud it’s all you can hear, and it makes you worried for your own sanity?”, Hunk finished.

“Yeah how did yo-”

“I guess somethings you don’t need to remember.”, He laughed under his breath, “I’ve heard you say those exact words many _many_ times.”

“Creo que ese chico sólo puede ser la muerte de mí”

_**I think that boy just may be the death of me** _


	18. A hundred Hearts would be too few to carry my love for you

The human psyche is one of the most mysterious places in modern society. And while psychologists have studied it for years and attempted to make sense of the bundle of neurons, most of its secrets remained locked behind a door sealed with every padlock ever invented. You gain one answer and are posed with thousands of more questions. For example, how do you explain love?  
A chemist might tell you love is C8H11NO2+C10H12N2O+C43H66N12O12S2 dopamine, serotonin, and oxytocin. A poet might tell you it can only be explained as the deepest yearning of one's innermost thoughts. To Keith that was a bunch a bologna. To Keith love was indescribable, it was rainbows in the middle of a storm, it was a flower underneath a pile of snow, the birth of a child just as an elder passes mere rooms away. It was the good, the bad, and everything in between. And it was euphoric. 

Keith stood in his room pacing back and forth. Debating what to do. Lance had spent the entire day with their friends reliving memories. But Keith didn’t have anything to show him. Most of their time together was spent cuddling or having sex, and since Lance didn’t remember it was probably best not to lead with that. He needed something special. Something that would force Lance to remember Keith. 

What does Lance love? He loves his family, he loved animals- then inspiration struck. Lance loved the stars. 

 

“I was told you and I would be having dinner together.”, Lance said as he walked into the skydeck where Keith was waiting for him, “What’s all this?”, The room was set up with a table in the middle, lit by candles (Or whatever the Altean equivalent is), and overhead the galaxy could be seen. 

“Wanna sit?”, Keith asked suddenly feeling _very_ self conscious. He pulled out Lances chair before sitting in his own. Lance looked around the room warily, crossing his arms in attempt to make himself look smaller. He bit the inside of his cheeks before sitting down, “So…”, Keith asked awkwardly finding it hard to keep eye contact. 

“What’s your deal?”, Lance blurted squinting in Keith’s direction. 

“W-we, I- Well, I mean- I j-jus-”

“We’re not rivals.”, Although it was less of a question and more of a statement, “This is isn’t something that rivals do.”, Keith remained silent, “So what _actually_ are we.”

“We’re, we were, b-b… R-riv- B-”, Keith just couldn’t get the word out. 

“Oh my god just say it.”, Lance was getting frustrated. Keith felt his heart leap into his throat and he felt like he was choking, “You know this isn’t fair. Maybe you don’t owe it to me, but you owe it to the guy you used to know. Cause he’s rattling up there somewhere.”, Lance said pointing to his own head. Lance paused again to see if Keith would answer but when it seemed pretty clear Keith was staying silent he spoke once more, “You do all this, and you can’t speak” Keith opened his mouth slowly before Lance continued, “Aren’t you going to say _anything_ ”

Keith tried to speak, but he couldn’t. Not about what Lance wanted him to, “Lance, I-, L-look I- we- y”

“That’s what I thought.”, He let out an angry forced laugh, “You can’t even say it… I gave you a chance”, Lance shook his head before standing up, “I Have my memories back Keith.”, He spat. Keith looked up at him shocked, “Got em back earlier today, after Hunk told me what my own boyfriend couldn’t… Oh I’m sorry. _ex_ -Boyfriend.”, He sighed angrily looking down at Keith. 

“Lance-”

“No.”, His lips pursed into a frown, and he shook his head as his eyes began to water. He opened his mouth to speak but instead he just kept shaking his head. Before he just turned towards the door. He stopped just before he left turning his head to the side slightly, “If you didn’t want to be with me you should’ve just said so.”, He turned to walk out and as the door opened he heard a crash behind him.

It was Keith’s chair, he knocked it over when he abruptly stood up, “I’m in love with you.”, Lance stopped in his tracks, “I’m so in love with you it scares me. I spend every waking moment thinking about you.”, Keith walked over to Lance putting a hand on his cheek, “You’re my everything. I-, I didn’t tell you because I was afraid that I would hurt you!”, Lance was about to say something but Keith kept talking, “Everything I love get’s hurt. I couldn’t watch the same thing happen to you. But- I figured it out, I was scared but now-”

“Keith, I’m glad you figured out- whatever it was you needed to. But you get to do this.”, He ripped himself from Keith’s touch, “You don’t get to love me when it’s convenient for you. You don’t get to swoop in and act like everything’s okay. You hurt me. _Really_ hurt me. I spent the entire day trying to figure out _why_ you- You of _all_ people would lie to me. And none of the answers I came up with were good.”

“Lance, please just-”

“I can’t do this Keith. ”

“Look me in the eyes and tell me you don’t love me too.”, Keith cry yelled desperately.

“You know I can’t do that.”, Lance said softly. Keith stepped forward bringing their foreheads together, breath trembling as tears fell to the floor from both paladins.

“Then don’t go.”, Keith whispered, “I can’t lose you. Not when I just got you back.”

“This isn’t fair, and you know it.”, Lance’s hoarse voice croaked out, “You have to let me go.”

“ _I_ can’t do _that_. 당신은 완벽 해요”, Keith spoke raising his gaze to meet Lance’s which was still pointed at the ground, “Do you remember what that means?”

“You’re perfect, right?”, Lance said looking back at Keith.

“Mhmm”, Keith hummed, “당신은 완벽 해요”, He said once more, “I’ll say it now. 당신은 완벽 해요”, He leaned his head in further pressing their noses towards one another, “I’ll say it everyday. 당신은 완벽 해요”, He moved his hands to cup Lance’s jaw tilting his head to angle their lips towards one another, “If you’ll let me. 당신이 있어”.

_**You’re** _

Keith moved in placing his lips on Lance’s tenderly. The kiss was slow, and lasted less time than most of their other kisses had, “완벽”, This time it was Lance who spoke.

_**Perfect** _

“I never meant to hurt you Lance.”, Keith said as Lance began sobbing into his neck while he wrapped his arms around his waist, “I _never_ meant to hurt you.”, Keith placed a hand on Lances head as the other wrapped around the blue paladin tighter than he probably should have, “I love you. I love you so much.”, He whispered, “백 개의 심장도 너를 향한 내 모든 사랑을 담기에는 너무 모자랄거야.”

_**A Hundred hearts would be too few to carry my love for you.** _


	19. 내년까지, 나는 당신에 게 나의 남편을 만들 것 이다

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EPILOGUE BIATCHIS

“Keith?”, Lance asked looking up from the small plate of food in front of him. A clear frown on his face, “Why did you keep it from me? I want to do this, with you. But- I need to know why.”

“I was scared…”, Keith admitted.

“Of what? Why does this scare you?”, He shifted in his seat, “When I’m with you, I _don’t_ feel scared. I feel safer than I’ve ever been in my life. Like I’m invincible.”  
“I wasn’t scared of _us_. I was scared of _me_. Of what I would do to you.”, Lance looked at him almost bewildered. Keith sighed, “Everyone I love disappears, Voluntary or not. My parents, Shiro… and then when you got hurt, I blamed myself- I couldn’t lose you too. I couldn’t…”

“You’re not going to lose me-”

“But I almost did. You almost broke up with me an hour ago.”

“Because you weren’t honest with me. Now, you’re being honest. I love you Keith. More than I’ve loved anyone in a very long time. We won’t be perfect, but… I love you, and for me… that’s enough.”

“What did I ever do to deserve someone like you?”, Keith smiled. Lance’s expression softened as he reached out across the table to take Keith’s hand. Keith revelled in the touch, admiring how Lance’s fingers rubbed circles along his knuckles, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

 

_**One Year Later** _

 

“Say something in Korean.”, Lance asked as he and Keith lay in bed after a romantic afternoon that ended sensually. The next day was their one year anniversary, and they’d been making a week of it.

“But you won’t even understand it.”, Keith laughed, rubbing Lance’s arm. Lance had his head on Keith’s bare chest, their legs intertwined and Keith’s arm around Lance. 

“I love when you speak Korean.”, Lance pushed up and looked at Keith, “Maybe it’ll get me hot enough to go again.”, He teased. 

“Well in that case-”, Keith leaned forward placing a kiss on Lance’s lips, wasting no time in running his tongue across Lance’s mouth.

“Mm, no. Seduce me with words first.”, Lance said pulling back and laying back down on Keith. Keith sighed before Lance spoke again, “I’m waiting…”

“내년까지, 나는 당신에 게 나의 남편을 만들 것 이다.”, Keith spoke and Lance’s heart stopped.

“What!?”, Lance asked shooting up, his eyes wide, “Holy, wh-what did you just say!?”

“I- w-well I- Mean, I-”

“Say it again!”, Lance commanded, “C’mon Keith say it again!”

“내년까지, 나는 당신에 게 나의 남편을 만들 것 이다.”, Keith spoke shakily once more.

“Keith!”

“L-lance, do you.. Do you understand me?”, Keith’s eyes went wide.

“Pidge’s been teaching me… I wanted to surprise you- but HOLY SHIT!”, Lance grinned from ear to ear, “Say it again!”, Keith exhaled a bit.

“내년까지, 나는 당신에 게 나의 남편을 만들 것 이다.”

“Again!”

“내년까지, 나는 당신에 게 나의 남편을 만들 것 이다.”

“Again!”

“Lance, how many times do you want me to say it?”, Keith laughed.

“When do you plan on making good on it?”, Lance asked.

“W-well… It was a surprise… but-... I was planning on asking you tomorrow night.”

Lance pushed forward attacking Keith in kisses, “Tonight, I’m going to ride you!”, He said with a glint in his eyes pushing up and stradling Keith’s hips. He leaned down kissing Keith who ran his hands up Lance’s thighs and grabbed at his ass. Lance rolled his hips before pulling back.

“Say it one more time.”

“내년까지, 나는 당신에 게 나의 남편을 만들 것 이다.”

_**By this time next year, I’m going to make you my husband.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THATS IT! SHOULD I START ANOTHER?!? AHHH, also if someone wants to illustrate hit me up!

**Author's Note:**

> yyettttt


End file.
